


Lights, Camera, Action!

by orphan_account



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Tweek centric, actor!Tweek and director!Craig AU that literally no one asked for, alot of flashbacks in the first chapter, alot of fluff, cause you know theyve grown up and people change, fluff with smut, kinda OOC, rating may change as I go on, slow burn?, wow a fic with jimmy in it!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-09 05:33:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 23,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12881211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Now, Tweek Tweak, age 27, is no longer the same spastic kid he once was 17 years ago. Although he still cracks under pressure easily and has the bad habit of overthinking, as he matured over the years, he had learned to calm down and keep his anxiety under control. Now Tweek Tweak is living in Hollywood and is one of America’s most popular rising young actors. If you had told the young Tweek that he would grow up to be a famous actor and appear in various TV shows and movies, he most certainly would have started shaking and yelling about how it was “Too much pressure!”.After leaving to LA to pursue an acting education and career, unable to maintain the long distance relationship, Craig and Tweek fall out of love and break contact. Couple of years later, by a certain stroke of luck or misfortune (depending on how you see it), the two cross paths again and become Hollywood’s newest romance scandal.





	1. Act 1: You’re my first and last

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I literally had this AU stuck in my head and I needed to write it out so disclaimer: I am more of an artist than a writer and this is probably the first legit fic I've tried to write. I must apologise beforehand that I'm not the best writer + my English is not perfect. 
> 
> I'm also by no means an actor or director and I am just using my knowledge gained from my friends in the theatre/film faculties in my school and my little experience as a videos director. 
> 
> There's alot of flash backs in this fic, but they stop after the first chapter. All flash backs and internal thoughts are in italics!
> 
> I hope that you guys will enjoy! T-T

_“You can do it, Tweek! You are capable of more than you think.”_

_“Agh! I’m a terrible actor!”_

_At age 10, Tweek Tweak was a paranoid, anxiety ridden kid who would jitter furiously and was way too addicted to coffee than any normal child should ever be. This led to the young Tweek to be under the impression that all he did was mess up things and be a failure in general, heck, even his own parents thought that he was just a good for nothing spaz. To make matters even worse, thanks to the recent craze, the whole town of South Park seemed to obsessed with the idea that Tweek and his fellow classmate, Craig Tucker, were the perfect gay couple. Oh god, the pressure to be something he was not, gah!_

_So when Craig suggested that they should stage a fake break up in order to get the town off their backs, Tweek immediately refused Craig’s proposition, certain that he would fail, exclaiming that it was “too much pressure!”. And that was when Craig told him those few magic words that would stay in his mind and heart._

_“You can do it, Tweek! You are capable of more than you think.”_

_Tweek thinks that that was the first time anyone ever believe in him and assured him. Not even his own friends believed in his underpants gnomes story, not even his own parents thought that he was more than just anxiety and paranoia personified. He was always “that annoying twitchy kid that can't do anything right”. To have Craig say something like that to him felt great, he felt like he could do it, and for once, Tweek had stop shaking._

_The next day, during the “fake break up”, Tweek managed to make the act so convincing that he was sure the whole school had been fooled. Sure, maybe he did go a bit overboard and was rather harsh to Craig, but Tweek felt fucking amazing. He didn’t mess it up one bit and thought to himself that hey maybe he was good at something after all. Craig helped him to believe in himself in a way he had never done before, helped him to realize his potential he had never seen before and most importantly helped Tweek to realize that, yeah, he could do more than he thought._

 

* * *

Now, Tweek Tweak, age 27, is no longer the same spastic kid he once was 17 years ago. Although he still cracks under pressure easily and has the bad habit of overthinking, as he matured over the years, he had learned to calm down and keep his anxiety under control. Now Tweek Tweak is living in Hollywood and is one of America’s most popular rising young actors. If you had told the young Tweek that he would grow up to be a famous actor and appear in various TV shows and movies, he most certainly would have started shaking and yelling about how it was “Too much pressure!”. But in all honesty, as hectic and pressurizing being a new celebrity actor was, Tweek loves his job and wouldn’t give it up for the world.

 

Tweek has appeared in multiple TV shows to a handful of movies, from lead roles to supporting cast, romance chick flicks to action films, Tweek has done it all. He’s starting to break out in the acting world, and is frequently sought after by directors and agencies. Tweek is constantly in the eyes of the media, being recognized as a rising actor with loads of potential.  Film critiques frequently claim him to be “a very talented young man, capable of so many things.” Tweek laughs a lot when he hears this. _You are capable of more than you think._ Huh.

 

Despite his growing fame and success in his career, Tweek sometimes finds himself thinking, _Have I really made the right choice? Would things have been different if I hadn’t chosen this path? Maybe if I hadn’t gone, I might still be with him._ Tweek chides himself afterwards, saying that its stupid to doubt all his success for just for his silly “first love”. But sometimes, alone with his thoughts at night, Tweek allows himself to spiral into a pool of “what ifs?”, thinking about the life he would have if he stayed. Call it naïve or whatever but you only have one first love in your entire lifetime and Tweek is determined to make his memories of Craig last. He knows he should get over it, he knows that first loves are never meant to last, despite what the movies all say, but Tweek still keeps on clinging on to the “what it was” and “what it could have been”.

 

Tweek flip flops between thinking, _wow Craig is an asshat, he was a dick,_ and, _god if only I had tried harder._ He knows that both parties are at fault for the eventual fall out, but Tweek likes to think that if only Craig was more possessive and begged with him to stay back in Colorado with him, they could perhaps have had a different ending to their love story.

 

* * *

 

 

_“Craig! Craig! I got in! I got in!”_

_“I told you that you would make it!”_

_With high school graduation just round the corner, the senior students of South Park High were busying themselves with studying for finals, applying for colleges, trying to figure out just what the fuck they wanted to do with their lives or all three at the same time. Students were in the hallways, getting mental break downs, and in general, everyone was stressed as fuck. Tweek Tweak was no exception. Granted, Tweek’s default mental state was anxious and stressed, but today he was extra stressed – his college acceptance letter would be arriving today. Oh the pressure!_

_A few months back, Craig had urged Tweek to try looking at art colleges in other states which offered acting programs, telling Tweek that he should consider looking into acting as a career, since he was so good at it._

_“Tweek, I know for the past few months you have been stressing out over what to do in your future, so consider this - acting!”_

_“Gah! What? Acting? WHY!?”_

_“Y’know, like go to acting school or something.”_

_“Nghh… There’s no way! I can’t do it man!”_

_“Why not babe? You’re acting is fantastic! Remember back when we had to fake break up and you managed to convince the whole scho- “_

_“Yeah! YEAH! I know! That’s when I called you a manipulative cheater who uses people! You don’t have to remind me!”_

_“I’m just saying babe, give it a chance, you’re artistic, you’re talented, plus you’ve got tons of potential. I’m sure you’d do well. I really mean it when I say that you are capable of more than you think.”_

_“Geh! Fine…I’ll think about it”_

_It’s not like Tweek hadn’t thought about going to college and pursuing an acting career before. He did love acting, when he acted he could pretend to be a completely different person, it made Tweek feel better about himself. Being an actor was certainly better than working in his parent’s coffee shop for the rest of his life. However, Tweek felt that he was still inadequate, becoming an actor was far too much pressure, he wouldn’t be able to live up to the high standards! But his boyfriend’s words gave him confidence, and Tweek found himself believing that “yes, he COULD do it.”_

_Over the next few months, Tweek busied himself in looking up colleges with acting programs and sending in his audition portfolios. There was one school in particular that Tweek really wanted to go in LA, and today, he would find out if he had made it or not. Once the school bell rung, Tweek hurried back home, frantically checking his email to see if they had sent anything. Upon reaching home, he caught the pristine white envelope sitting on the coffee table. Tweek could feel his heart leaping out of his throat as he hesitantly opened up the envelope, not daring to peer inside. When Tweek saw what was written on the letter, he knew what he had to do._

_“Craig! Craig! I got in! I got in!”_

_Tweek slammed the door open, startling both Craig and Stripe #5 in the process. Confusion spread across the black haired male’s face, before turning into a wide grin once he saw what Tweek was holding in his hand._

_“I told you that you would make it!”_

_“Yeah! I’m really happy!”_

_“This is fantastic babe!”_

_Craig pulled Tweek into his embrace, petting his fluffy blond hair while showering him with praises of affection. However, Tweek suddenly pipes up, breaking the sweet atmosphere._

_“Wait, what about you Craig? Where are you going after this?”_

_“I don’t know man, I’d probably go to college in Denver and further my studies later. I’m still not too sure of what I want to do.”_

_“Oh…”_

_“Why babe?”_

_“It’s just that… I’ll be in LA… while you’ll be back here in Colorado…”_

_“Don’t worry Tweek, I’m sure we will work it out and get through this together.”_

_“…If you say so Craig.”_

_Graduation came quickly, with everyone crying and with empty promises of “we’ll keep in touch.” Tweek knows better than that, he knows that in 2 years’ times, those who left South Park will probably forget like 70% of their high school classmates. From the corner of his eyes he sees Clyde crying, Kyle and Stan making promises of how they’ll be “super best friends forever” or some gay shit like that and a few other kids taking selfies with their peers. A few other classmates came up to him and congratulated him on graduating and wished him luck on his future endeavors. Tweek can't help but feel a little emotional too, thinking about what he is leaving behind. Thinking about who he is leaving behind._

_“Did you remember to take all the stuff you need?”_

_Very soon came the day where Tweek would leave for LA. Both boys were at the Denver airport waiting for Tweek’s plane to start boarding. Part of him wanted Craig to say “No! Stay here with me!”, but instead his boyfriend was so supportive of his decision. Tweek worried about whether they were able to maintain their relationship even though they were thousands of miles apart from each other. Sensing his boyfriend’s anxiety from his constant jittering, Craig grabbed his hand out of habit and gingerly asked:_

_“Babe, what’s wrong?”_

_“I’m not sure if we can do this… what if it doesn’t work out?! What if we- “_

_“Tweek!”_

_“What if we cheat on each other?!! Gah! Keeping a long distance relationship would be too much pressure! Jesus, man!! What if we end because of this?!”_

_“Tweek listen!”_

_Craig was now facing Tweek, holding both of his hands and rubbing small circles into his palms, trying to soothing the shaking blond._

_“Tweek, we will be alright. It’s hard to break a strong bond of 8 years. If anything happens we will just talk it through like all the previous times. If any problem occurs, we will face it together. Remember when we were playing super heroes and we broke up? We faced our problems together and got back in the end. Tweek whatever comes our way, I’m sure we can overcome it. We’re the Tweek and Craig. Remember? I’ll miss you lots, but I promise you there will be nothing that can tear us apart.”_

_Craig was right, throughout the course of their relationship, they’ve hit tons of bumps and struggles, jeopardizing their relationship many times, but somehow, they’ve always managed to get through it. While many of their friends constantly broke up and failed to hold their relationships. Craig and Tweek were one of South Park High’s longest lasting couples. Why had Tweek been worried? A relationship of 8 years was certainly one with a strong bond and a few silly miles and distance between the two could never break them up right? Maybe Tweek could maintain this long distance relationship after all._

Well, boy was he wrong.

 

* * *

 

 

You see, now that Tweek was somewhat of a celebrity, he was constantly under the attention of the media. After all, fame comes with a price and that price just so happens to be having a bunch of people constantly keeping track of your every move, the things that you say or do and your entire social life, waiting for you to slip up and make a mistake. It was certainly a lot of pressure. Tweek felt like it was as if the media were lions preying on a small tiny mouse that was Tweek, ready to pounce the moment he lets out the tiniest squeak.

 

 Tweek Tweak was a rather simple person, cleaned his apartment on Tuesdays and did his groceries on Sunday like any ordinary person would. Other than acting or filming Tweek considered himself to be a rather boring person and he could see why if any interesting thing were to happen to him it would definitely make a large scoop. Despite the lack of juicy gossip about him, Tweek still finds the media and tabloids trying the best to make his most mundane actions in to interesting articles.

 

Rays of sunlight streamed into the large studio apartment, it was one of those lazy Saturday afternoons where Tweek would rather spend lying on his bed and doing absolutely nothing. Mindlessly scrolling through his Twitter feed, Tweek came across another one of those online articles talking about his love life or lack thereof. Why were these gossip news outlets so involved in examining Tweek’s nonexistent love life, he had no idea.

 

Tweek doesn’t have many friends to begin with, conversations with other people in the acting field were mostly superficial and work related. At most Tweek tries to meet up with Jimmy at least once a month as the other just so happens to also reside in the golden state, trying to make it big as a stand-up comedian. Other than that, Tweek rarely meets up with others, let alone be dating someone else. Curious as to what the article would say about him, Tweek clicked on the link.

 

**A couple of questions we all have about Tweek Tweak’s dating life. Sexuality, Secret lovers, Speculations and more!**

Hot young actor Tweek Tweak, 27, is now one of Hollywood’s newest uprising stars. Having starred in numerous popular Netflix series and even Marvel’s latest blockbuster film, the rookie actor is quickly rising to fame. Tweak has acquired a rather reasonably sized fan base, who have dubbed themselves as “tweakers” and are probably young teens who don’t realize that that so happens to be a slang term for meth addicts. Putting that aside, today we are here to discuss and ask questions about the love life of the young actor which many fans have been eagerly waiting for.

 

Many other peers his age have been in relationships and have had at least one dating scandal to date, however, since his major debut four years ago, Mr Tweak has not been seen with any one. This of course raises a lot of questions amongst fans. With gorgeous blue-green eyes that shine like gemstones to his fluffy light blond hair, Tweek Tweak certainly is nothing short of attractive. Mr Tweak has confirmed that he has not been in any relationship for the past few years, and has kept his personal life rather private. This of course leaves fans puzzled and full of questions for the young actor.

 

Little is known about Tweek Tweak’s sexuality as he has shown little interest in other hot celebrities. Many fans have speculated Mr Tweak’s sexual preferences, arguing between whether he is straight or not. As Mr Tweak has never made an official statement on his sexuality, fans will just have to live off speculations for now. He could very well be an asexual.

 

Unfortunately, we do not know much about Tweek Tweak’s past relationships either. Growing up in a small, quiet mountain town in Colorado, it is difficult to gain information on Tweak’s adolescence. All we know is that Tweek Tweak is the son of a coffee shop owner in the Podunk town of South Park. Rumors have aroused about how Mr Tweak has had at least one partner in his past, but there is no further information or confirmation about this matter. Maybe one day Tweak might disclose his past relationships in an exclusive interview and we shall all wait eagerly for this day to come.

 

Actor Tweek Tweak’s dating life is shrouded in mystery. While some fans choose to believe Mr Tweak’s words that he is not seeing anybody, others are convinced that the actor is secretly dating behind the public’s back. No matter what, Mr Tweak’s love life is definitely something we would all like to know about and look out for any interesting developments. _Does Tweek Tweak actually have a secret lover? If not, then why hasn’t he been seeing anyone?_ Maybe one day Mr Tweak will provide us the answers to all the questions the fans have been asking.

 

-End of article-

 

Closing the article, Tweek chuckles to himself softly. _Why hasn’t he gone and meet other people?_ He’s popular and Tweek is sure that there are tons of people out there who would jump at the chance to date him. _Why?_ It’s very simple.

 

He still can’t get Craig motherfucking Tucker out of his mind.

 

Admittedly Tweek is getting better, he has managed to convince himself that Craig was a jackass in the end and he has found himself thinking about a certain set of deep eyes and silky black hair less. He’s not dependent on Craig, Tweek knows that very well. He can very well live a life without the other. He knows he’s not fully over it and he will probably never be but Tweek is slowly getting there. Although he doesn’t get all those warm fuzzy feelings anymore, Tweek has decided that he probably won’t be seeing other people soon. Most people’s first love are simple playground crushes that lasted for a month or so, but Tweek and Craig lasted for 8 long years and from the look of it, Tweek’s probably going to have to take another 8 years to recover from his first heartbreak.

 

Sigh.

 

* * *

 

 

_[1 new message]_

**_Clyde Donovan:_ ** _Hey Tweek, heard that you’re coming back to South Park for winter break, wanna get together with the boys and hangout like the old times? We missed you lots! Craig’s gonna be so stoked to see you again_

**_Tweek Tweak:_ ** _Sure thing Clyde! I can't wait to see you guys in the flesh again!!_

_The first year in LA had gone and passed quickly. Tweek met lots of people and was doing well in his classes. Though at first he found it hard to adjust to the warmer weather on the west coast, Tweek found himself enjoying his stay in the dazzling city. He missed Craig though, he missed him a lot and frequent calls and text messages were not enough for Tweek. He missed how naturally their hands would intertwine together, he missed how Craig would always be there to listen him out and comfort him whenever he would get anxiety attacks. He can’t remember the countless amount of nights where he stayed up, wishing that he was back in South Park with Craig by his side, just like how they were back in high school._

_By the time December rolled around, Tweek was elated to be able to go back to South Park for a little while to spend Christmas with his family and friends. Most importantly, Tweek would be able to see Craig for the first time in months._

_Luckily for Tweek and Clyde, Token, Craig and Jimmy so happened to be in South Park during that week as well. The boys agreed to all go crash at Token’s place and catch up with each other before they head out to the mall for lunch or something. Tweek stood in front of Token’s door, feeling giddy as he hesitantly knocked a couple of times. After the third knock or so, the door swung open and Tweek felt his ribs get crushed by the four other rowdy boys._

_“Geez…guys! It’s great to see you all again!”_

_The five of them lounged on Token’s massive rich person couch, chattering away and recounting to each other what they each had been doing for the past 6 months or so. Tweek clung near Craig, relishing in the warmth that he had missed so much, listening to Clyde blabber on about some girl he had met. The group had decided to talk about the new people that they had met at college._

_“So Craig, met any interesting new peeps lately?”_

_“First of all Clyde, no one uses the word ‘peeps’ any more, you’re 19 for fucks sake. And yes I did meet some other people. His name is Thomas, he lives in the same dorm as me and we met while I was doing my laundry.”_

_“Laundry? God, you guys must be fucking weird” Clyde chortled._

_“Yeah pretty much. He’s got Tourette’s, which means he has random outbursts and tics and shit. He’s really cool, I wish I could say ‘shit balls’ to the RA.”_

_“Random outbursts? Like Tweek? Is he blond too?” Raising an eyebrow, Token glances at Craig._

_“Huh? Yeah, I guess. Kinda like Tweek.”_

_“Wow, looks like someone’s got a type.”_

_“What?”_

_At this point Tweek knows that his friends are just teasing Craig, but he can’t help but feel jealously burning in the pit of his stomach. It was a strange feeling, he never had to be jealous of anyone before. Back then everyone acknowledged that Craig and Tweek were a thing and Tweek never had any ‘rivals’ so as to speak. But now it was different. Now that they were both living in places outside of South Park, no one could care less about Tweek and Craig being an item. Tweek decides that he hates this new feeling already. Tweek felt a bitter taste in his mouth and his head becoming numb. Had Craig moved on already? Was the long distance not working out and Craig, craving a physical relationship, had found someone else? What if Tweek was holding him back from having a proper relationship. Tweek zoned out, letting himself spiral into a state of overthinking and let himself be consumed by all these silly thoughts._

_“Tweek! Are you alright?”_

_“Huh? What is it!”_

_“You were kinda out of it for a moment there, are you alright babe?”_

_Tweek was a fantastic actor, everyone knew that. Tweek knew that. Turning to Craig, Tweek puts on his most convincing fake smile ever._

_“It’s nothing Craig. I’m just kinda exhausted from all the travelling.”_

_Tweek went back to LA two days later, and honestly he’s never felt any worse. You see, it’s not like Tweek doesn’t have faith in their relationship. The fact is that Tweek is very prone to overthinking scenarios and a mere off handed comment can launch the poor blond into a sea of anxiety._

_Back in his dorm, Tweek lay on his bed, tugging on his messy locks. For once he’s glad he doesn’t have to share a room and have a roommate witness his embarrassing mental break downs. At this point, Tweek has started to shake violently, like how he used to as a child, feeling a heavy pressure in his chest like he was out of breath. His brain was spinning and Tweek felt like his he could pass out at any moment. Letting out a sigh, Tweek allowed himself to be engulfed by a wave of unpleasant thoughts and feelings._

_It was concerning to think that someone caught Craig’s eye rather quickly. What if Craig wants to date that Thomas dude instead? He’s better off with a close physical relationship than a long distance one with Tweek. Since they meet up like once every 6 months, there’s no way Tweek can satisfy Craig’s needs. Would Craig be happier if he were able to see others? Was Tweek holding Craig back from being happy with someone else? Maybe Craig deserved better, he deserved to be with that Thomas guy. Was he just prolonging an inevitable fall out? This was way too much pressure! All these annoying thoughts and questions ran through Tweek’s mind, making his mind go all fuzzy as he lay on his bed unable to fall asleep._

_Tweek knew what he had to do. Or at least he thought he did._

_He was going to have to distance himself from Craig. If they were just going to fall out in the end, wouldn’t it be better for him to less connect to the other. That way it’s not gonna hurt so much._

_Yes. Tweek should distance himself. That’s what he’s was going to do._

_That way it will be better for the both of them._

* * *

 

Ring! … Ring!

 

Tweek is snapped out of his daydream by his buzzing iPhone, god who the fuck is calling him on a Saturday afternoon? Picking up the phone, Tweek sees his agent’s name flash across the screen and he accepts the call. This better be some important business, calling Tweek while he’s at home doing practically nothing.

 

“Hello Mr Tweak! I hope that you were not doing anything too important! I’m really sorry that I had to call you during the weekend but we’ve just received some great news!”

 

“Gah, what is it? Must be pretty big in order for you guys to reach me on a weekend.”

 

“Well, you see, there is this new famous young director who has recently moved from Europe to LA and he is about to direct his first major Hollywood film. And guess what Tweek? He has specifically requested for you to try out the lead role!”

 

“Me? What?”

 

“Yeah you! Think about it Mr Tweak, you acting as another lead role in a major film will do wonders for your acting credentials. After all, all you’ve been doing recently is acting for random Netflix dramas. Please consider this opportunity Mr Tweak.”

 

Tweek Tweak can see why this new international director would want to have him as part of the main cast. He reckons that he’s got a pretty good and long IMDb profile and for a new international film director, having Tweek be in his movie would definitely bring in some sort of success. On the other hand, Tweek’s agent is right, having another major role in a movie would help boost Tweek’s acting career. Tweek thinks that this is a win-win situation for both him and the director and it would be no harm picking up the role.

 

“I-I think I’ll do it…”

 

“You will? That’s great!”

 

“Great, when’s the auditions?”

 

“It seems like they’re in 2 weeks’ time, we will get them to email us the audition script by this coming Monday so you can get started as soon as possible. It’s a bit of a tight deadline, do you think you’ll be able to do it Tweek?”

 

“Cool, it’s no problem. What’s the film going to be about?”

 

“We're not too sure ourselves either, but from the sound of it, it seems like it’s going to be an action film. It’s nice to switch it up a little, after all, you mostly act in dramas.”

 

“That's great, I have been wanting to do another action film myself since I haven’t done one in a while. We’ll discuss this further on Monday.”

 

Ending the phone call, Tweek keys in the new movie audition in his phone reminders. He’s got a lot of shows and movies under his belt now and his acting career seems to be building up quite nicely. In the eyes of the media and fans, it seems like Tweek Tweak’s natural talent for acting allowed him to reach his level of success with ease. But Tweek knows that's not the case. He’s had lots of ups and downs, rejected many times after role auditions, and behind every success there’s a shit ton of hard work.

 

Acting school was not easy. After Tweek enrolled into college, he found himself being under constant pressure of the tight competition, weighed down by the fear of failing. Back in South Park, Tweek was easily the most talented actor around, since not many of these white trash had any outstanding artistic talent to begin with. But here in LA, it’s different. Suddenly everyone around you is equally as good and Tweek found it hard to stand out from the rest of the crowd. If making it to the top in college was already so difficult, Tweek knows for a fact that it’s going to be even harder making it big in the acting industry. Nevertheless, Tweek manages to graduate as one of school’s best students, outshining many others.

 

However, after graduation, finding acting jobs were initially a major hurdle in Tweek’s career. Sure he had done some small acting jobs in community theatres and appeared in a few TV shows here and there as a minor role while he was a student, it was not enough for Tweek to land a proper acting job. Finally, after many auditions and countless rejections, Tweek managed to secure a somewhat decent role as one of the major supporting cast of some high school romance movie.

 

This was going to be Tweek’s major professional acting debut and the movie would help him to build up to his now successful career as a Hollywood actor. Tweek remembers the premiere night fondly, the flashing of the cameras pointed towards him and the microphones that were thrust into his face by hungry news reporters, trying to get a word or two out of the new actor. For someone like Tweek it was all too overwhelming and it was much too pressurizing to be the center of attention of so many people. Despite this Tweek Tweak would probably tell you that that was pretty much the best day of his life.

 

Tweek can't help but wonder, _if Craig hadn’t encouraged him to pursue acting, where would he be right now?_

 

* * *

 

 

_Click. Click. Click._

_Massive DSLR cameras filled up Tweek’s vision, flashes going off incessantly as Tweek stepped on the red carpet. Reporters and news outlets were all trying to get a shot of the newest actor in the scene. It was all so overwhelming and Tweek felt as if he was in a fever dream. Never in a million years did he think that a spaz like him would be here, standing on a red carpet, all dressed up smartly in his suit and tie._

_Over the past year, Tweek was busy as he participated in the filming of this movie. It was his first major acting since graduation and he found himself dedicating all his energy and effort to this movie. Tweek knew he had to do an extraordinary job for this movie. After all, it could be the one to help him get his career in the acting industry rolling._

_Well after months of hard work, late night overtime filming sessions, tears shed during post production, it was finally the day of the big movie premiere. To say that Tweek was giddy with excitement would be an understatement. The lean blond was practically feeling nauseous from anticipation.  This was going to be it. This would be Tweek’s big break. His professional acting debut._

_Tweek wondered how the people back in South Park would react. They were used to many celebrities coming to the small mountain town, but they have never seen someone from South Park become one. Tweek hadn’t anyone else besides his parents and Jimmy about him being in a movie. His parents were unable to make it to LA for the premiere but still sent their son messages of congratulations and well wishes. Jimmy even offered to treat Tweek to dinner over one of these weekends. Tweek wonders what his old friends would say if he had told them about his role in a movie. It's not like he kept in contact with any of them anyways. What would they think? Would they be happy for him?_

_What would Craig think?_

_Would Craig be happy?_

_Craig._

_Distancing himself from Craig proved to be relatively easy. Tweek always thought that it would have been difficult since he always thought that he was heavily reliant on the other. But as Tweek entered the next year of college, he found himself getting more and more busy with school productions and other school work. He was so busy to the point that he wasn’t able to return to South Park for the holidays. On the other hand, Craig was just as busy as well.  As a result, they just couldn’t find the time to message or FaceTime each other as frequently as they used to._

_Daily conversations soon turned into weekly calls, to monthly check ups and to awkward Christmas or birthday greetings. Eventually the two had stopped talking altogether._

_When was the last time Tweek has seen or heard the other? Two? Three years?_

_If they still had been in contact Tweek would have been elated to share the news with Craig, and the other would have been equally excited for him. Tweek could imagine Craig approaching him after the big premiere with a proud beaming smile. He’d be greeted by a warm hug and words of encouragement along the lines of ‘See, you did it Tweek!’ If only that were the case._

_It’s different now. It would have been super awkward if Tweek had told Craig out of the blue that he was finally acting in a film after months of radio silence. Craig has probably forgotten about him already and has probably moved on with his life. He wouldn’t care about some stupid movie premiere. As much as he knows it’s impossible, it would be nice for Craig to see where he is now and stand by his side, supporting him._

_He wishes that Craig could be here today._

_“Mr Tweak! What are your feelings on your major debut as a new actor!”_

_Tweek was pulled out from his thoughts by an eager reporter thrusting his recording microphone into his face, while all the cameras pointed towards him. Despite going into a field which required people to have all eyes on you, Tweek still never likes to be the center of attention._

_“Uhh… I’m really grateful to have had this opportunity to act in a blockbuster movie. I’d like to thank the people who have supported me on my journey to my acting debut.”_

_“So Mr Tweak, since this is your first major role, do you think we will be seeing more from you in the future? Everyone here is looking forward to more Tweek Tweak content.”_

_“…Hopefully yeah, I-I’d definitely like to take on more acting jobs and appear more in films and network shows, maybe even star in a Broadway musical someday… I look forward to more opportunities in the future. T-Thank you everyone for your support!”_

_Tweek choses to focus on the interview, it works well as a good distraction, helping Tweek to get his silly mind off Craig Tucker. He is engrossed in listening to his co-stars answer the news reporters’ questions about the new movie. The director makes a few statements on the production of the film and before he knows it, the interview segment of the movie premiere is over and Tweek and his fellow actors are whisked away back to the waiting room._

_Just as he’s about to leave the red carpet, Tweek thinks he spots a tall man with a familiar set of piercing grey eyes at the back of the crowd. No. It can’t be. Before he can get a better look, Tweek is ushered away by the security. Shaking his head, Tweek tells himself that it was just a figment of his imagination. After all, his mental state was never the most stable and hallucinations from stress was not an uncommon occurrence. He must have been thinking so hard before to have imagined Craig to be there. Nope. He did not see Craig in the crowd. There’s no way Craig would be here at the premiere anyways. Despite this, Tweek wishes that the scenario that had occurred before to be true_

_It sure would have been nice to have the support of Craig again._

* * *

 

The next two weeks passes by in a blur, Tweek was way too busy trying to memorize and practice the audition script that he couldn’t focus on anything else. To top that off, his schedule was jam packed with photoshoots, interviews and other responsibilities that a popular actor had to do.

 

Tweek had so much on his plate that he couldn’t be bothered with finding out more about this new uprising director. Now he was getting pretty curious about the other. Was he a fan of Tweek’s acting? He probably was, otherwise why would his agent told him that the director had specifically requested for Tweek to play the lead role. Why specifically him though? Tweek still didn't quite understand. What a weird guy. He wonders how was the director like, friendly, eccentric or perhaps unreasonable and harsh? He hoped that they would at least get along. Having been in many different productions Tweek has seen his fair share of good and bad directors. And let me tell you, some directors can sure be a pain in the ass.

 

Having arrived at the studio, Tweek steps out of his car, clutching a cup of Starbucks that he had bought earlier to calm his pre-audition nerves. His manager leads him up to the dressing room where he would get his make-up and outfit done. This may seem kind of unnecessary but from experience, Tweek knows that the first impression is very very important in an audition. Since this was an action-type movie, Tweek thought that it would be cool to slide on his olive green bomber jacket over his casual shirt and jeans. As the make-up artist applies a thin layer of foundation onto his face, Tweek reckons that he should make good use of his time and that it will not hurt to do some last minute reviews of the audition script. Picking up the crumpled ass stack of papers, Tweek squints his eyes as he reads though the lines again.

 

The main character that Tweek has been casted to audition for was supposed to be a badass, ass kicking vigilante that fought against crime in a corrupted city. Tweek can land a few hard punches and kicks and put up a good fight but he reckons he’d probably need a stunt double for the filming of the more intense scenes. Tweek is normally used more emotional and dramatic roles and this was a fresh challenge for him. Using method acting, Tweek tries to get into his character, gearing up for the audition.

 

While waiting for his turn for the auditions, Tweek paces back and forth in the waiting room. No matter how good of an actor he may be, Tweek still has his doubts about his performance. He can feel an itch crawl up his skin and his nerves getting the better of him. His anxiety is definitely not as bad before when he was a child, but that doesn’t mean that Tweek can’t suffer from nervous pre audition jitters. It was still pretty pressurizing.

 

_Cool your head Tweek. Don’t stress by overthinking it. You can do it man! Calm yourself, focus on other happy things. Think about puppies, imagine a warm plate of waffles with a cup of steaming hot coffee on a Sunday morn-_

“Mr Tweak, you can come into the studio now for your audition.”

 

Walking from the spot he was standing on at the other side of room, Tweek mutters to himself his last words of self-assurance.

 

“You can do this Tweek. It’s not like you haven’t done something like this before. You’ve done countless auditions already, what could go wrong with this one?”

 

Straightening out his posture, Tweek steps into the studio.

 

“You are capable of more than you think, Tweek.” Somehow after all these years, Tweek still finds himself repeating this mantra whenever he needs some encouragement.

 

The studio is pretty much like every other theatre studio was. Black walls, black flooring, black curtains, intense lighting that would probably turn Tweek blind one day, heavy filming equipment to record his audition and most importantly, the panel of directors, executive writers and other important people sitting at the first row of seats, ready to judge and scrutinize Tweek’s performance.

 

Tweek turns around to face the panel, ready to give an introduction when he freezes. Like completely stiff and unmovable. He tries to keep his pupils from growing wide, but it was to no avail. Tweek can’t even twitch his pinky finger, that’s how shaken he was. Why? He just saw something completely ridiculous. He can't believe it. What the fuck is happening?  Tweek feels a whole swarm of conflicting emotions flood his mind. Shock, anger and panic. Why? Because right in front of him, sitting in the lead director’s chair is the last person Tweek expects to see.

 

It’s Craig Tucker.

 

Craig Tucker.

 

Fucking unbelievable.

 

* * *

 

 

_“W-w-what? Are you sure?”_

_“I’m absolutely sure about it, Tweek.”_

_It was a sweltering June afternoon, the weather hot enough to melt even the strongest metals. Tweek can feel his sweat soaked shirt cling on to his back as he trudges in the direction of a coffee shop, the humidity in the surroundings unbearable. He quickens his steps, longing to escape the summer heat. A cool rush of sweet air conditioning hits Tweek in his face as he swings the glass door open. The actor glances around, eyes searching for a certain brunette._

_“Over here Tweek!”_

_“Jimmy!”_

_Tweek makes his way to the table and couch where his friend is sitting and sits opposite the other. Jimmy had already taken the initiative to buy a cup of Americano for Tweek, anticipating their frequent meet up._

_They weren’t the same gangly and awkward, acne ridden teenagers as they once were back in South Park. Now as young adults, Tweek admits that they’ve grown up and mellowed out quite a fair bit. Jimmy Valmer had gained a few inches since high school, and was probably even taller than Tweek if he wasn’t hunching over his crutches. His stutter which was prevalent during his childhood years was almost completely gone, but he still purposely does it during his comedy sketches for comedic effect. Nevertheless, Jimmy was still the same endlessly optimistic guy, still as ‘handicapable’ as ever._

_Out of all his friends from South Park, Jimmy was the only one Tweek frequently contacted and met up with. By this point, Tweek probably considered Jimmy as his closest pal. It was rather unexpected and strange. Although they hung out in the same friend circle as teens, Tweek never really considered Jimmy to be more than just “that funny disabled kid”. They’d had only gotten closer after Tweek had entered college and Tweek found out that Jimmy had also moved to LA to pursue his entertainer career._

_Subsequently, the two would start meeting up frequently, for a lunch or dinner at a quiet café or restaurant. They’d talk about the things that they had done at work, or gossip in the entertainment industry in general. Jimmy would try out his new routines on Tweek, while the other would always update Jimmy on the new acting gigs he got. Occasionally, Jimmy would update Tweek on things that had happened back home. After all these years, Tweek finds himself enjoying the company of the other and was glad to have such a fantastic friend._

_“Uh…Tweek…What do you think? About…Craig?”_

_That’s strange. Jimmy usually never brought up Craig, sensing that it was probably a sore topic for Tweek. Why was he suddenly asking Tweek about Craig now?_

_“W-what about him?”_

_“Wait, do you not know Tweek?”_

_“…Know what? What about Craig, Jimmy?”_

_Tweek’s eyebrows knitted in confusion. He hadn’t heard anything from the other in years. What about Craig? That he had already moved on? Tweek knew that already. Was he getting hitched? Did he die??_

_“Did you not know…know that Craig left? He sent a mass text to us saying that this summer he would be going to England to study or work or something. It was so unexpected.  We were all so shocked, impulse was never Craig’s thing.”_

_“W-w-what? Are you sure?”_

_“I’m absolutely sure about it, Tweek.”_

_“W-what the fuck?”_

_Tweek felt the world crashing around him. For a moment he forgets that he’s an actor that’s sitting in a public coffee shop in front of his friend. Tweek wants to rip his hair out, breakdown crying or even punch someone out of frustration, probably Jimmy. He decides against this. It won’t be any good for his image, he doesn’t need to be seen in public beating up a handicap person, neither does he need the media to bring up his history of mental illness again._

_“…I assumed that Craig would have told you as well. Although we don’t talk much anymore, he still sent me a goodbye text. I thought that he did the same to you as well…”_

_“He didn’t tell me anything…”_

_“It’s okay Tweek, we can the subject if you want. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have brought this up in the first place. Will you be okay?”_

_Tweek knows that he is lucky to have such an understanding friend like Jimmy. Is Tweek okay? No. Definitely not. But Tweek decides to put on a gentle smile, after all, an actor is supposed to be familiar with fake fronts and masks._

_“I’ll be fine. We never talk much anyways. Do you want to get one of those red velvet cupcakes? They look fucking delicious.”_

_They get the cupcakes and carry on their conversation. Jimmy has started rambling about how he met a respected comedian. Tweek lets out a couple laughs but the awkward air between them does not dissipate. The rest of the afternoon tea goes on without another incident but the two can’t seem to shake away the lingering awkwardness._

_Later that evening, now that Tweek is in the privacy of his lonely apartment, he is able to mull over the conversation that he had with Jimmy. The revelation got Tweek feeling so many conflicting emotions, so complex that the author can’t describe properly. Tweek feels like he has no control over himself or his emotions._

_Tweek feels anger. Not the kind short intense kind of anger that one experiences during a loud quarrel or a spat. This anger that he is feeling now a different kind, its bitter, low and feels heavy in his stomach. It’s the kind of anger that one has when they hold a grudge. Tweek feels like he’s been wronged, like he’s been betrayed. Moving out of the country is a huge deal and it pisses Tweek off that he has to learn the news of Craig studying abroad from Jimmy and not from the man himself. Craig that mother fucker couldn’t even care to tell him. Tweek feels like he’s been forgotten._

_Tweek also feels sadness. The fact that Craig told everyone, even those that he wasn’t even close to, everyone but Tweek that he was leaving made Tweek realize that he wasn’t a part of Craig’s life anymore. Craig doesn’t want Tweek there. Sure Tweek feels upset that they’re not romantically involved anymore but what hurts most is that Craig can’t even bother to tell him as a friend. Tweek only now realizes that he has lost a very precious friend. He knows that they may not ever be able to be like what they once were but Tweek still at least wants to keep Craig as a friend._

_Lastly, Tweek feels this other emotion. He can’t really put a name to it but it makes him feel the worst of all. His eyes feel heavy, head is pounding and his heart feels empty, like as if there was a hole in his chest. Oh that's right. He knows what it is._

_Heartbreak._

_It’s funny. Tweek always imagined that if he and Craig were to break up it would’ve ended with a large fight, maybe even a few fists thrown here and there. At the end, Craig would have left Tweek there, stepping on his heart as he walked away. Tweek imagines that afterwards he would feel so heartbroken that he would be wailing his eyes out as he stuffs his face with ice cream, just like in the movies. He doesn’t realize that heartbreak was more like countless nights of staring blankly at the ceiling, feeling so depressed that he can’t even find the effort to cry. In Tweek’s case, heartbreak wasn’t fast and explosive, instead it came with months of no communication and silence. Tweek didn’t even realize it first, but Craig had already left and taken a part of his heart with him years ago. And it feels fucking awful._

_What was the worst thing is that they never got any fucking closure. They just avoided and didn’t talk to each other until one day they just stopped completely. They didn’t even break up officially, but Tweek knows that this relationship was long over and Craig had already definitely moved on. It fucking shatters his heart just thinking about it. Tweek would rather have a big bad break up, instead of seeing themselves fall out of love slowly. Tweek unconsciously moves his hand to wipe away tears that he didn’t even realize that he had shed. He knew that they were over a long time ago but after today he got his confirmation. From someone else. Not even Craig himself._

_Tweek knows that people move on at different paces. Craig just so happens to be someone that moved on fast, but Tweek knows that that is probably not the case for himself. He tries to convince himself that Craig is a jackass. Leaving without saying anything. Throwing away years of friendship. All those years and countless of “I love you” s are empty and meaningless to Craig now.  Craig is a coward. He can’t even find the courage to confront Tweek about them, can’t even break the news to him himself or send at least a goodbye text. Tweek finds more reasons to hate Craig, more reasons to hold a petty grudge against the other, hoping that he can find an exit to this._

_Moving on is harder than Tweek thinks. Sometimes he thinks that he is trapped. It doesn’t matter where he looks, back, forth, left, right, he still can’t find an exit. Trapped in a maze that is called Craig Tucker. But Tweek knows that he doesn’t need Craig to live his life and eventually one day he’ll be able to let him go. He’s not going to forget Craig and throw away all these precious memories, but he knows that one day, slowly but surely, he will finally get over it completely._

_One day, he will be able to move on._

_It just takes a little bit of time for all these wounds to heal._


	2. Act 2: Rumours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They were doing so well too. Tweek and Craig were finally on friendly terms again and they were working well and getting along too! But this stupid thing had to happen and mess Tweek’s head and fuck up everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm finally able to upload this chapter after coming back from a short holiday! I hope that you guys enjoy it!
> 
> The fic still has one more chapter + epilogue to go and frankly I'm kinda stuck with writing the last part (-n-)  
> Hopefully I will be able to complete it soon

“Are you ready to begin Tweek?”

 

Tweek snaps out of his trance when he here his name being mentioned. That’s right, no matter how shocked or pissed he is at that asshole that is sitting in front of him, Tweek still has an audition to complete. Straightening out his posture, Tweek starts reciting the familiar script with ease.

 

When acting, Tweek is transported into a whole different dimension. He is able to become something he isn’t, escape reality and himself for a couple of minutes, that is why Tweek enjoys acting so much. Tweek momentarily forgets that Craig is present in the room, too focused on his craft. The audition goes without another hitch, Tweek demonstrating an outstanding performance once again. However, he still can’t help but to start shaking slightly after he utter his final sentence.

 

“T-Thank you for having me here today!”

 

“No problem, Mr Tweek. Thank you for being present, we will inform you on the casting in a week or so.”

 

Tweek hurriedly scurries out of the studio, lowering his eyes as he does so, trying to avoid looking at a certain man. Once he is out of the cursed building, Tweek lets out a large breath he didn’t even realize that he was holding.

 

Tweek really wants to reject this offer, he wants to pull out. He still holds a grudge against Craig after all these years, seeing Craig suddenly appear in front of him makes him absolutely fucking livid. He hates Craig. He sure as hell doesn’t want to fucking work with Craig, it would be so fucking awkward. Tweek really wants to pull out from this project, but he knows that if he does, his agent would try to kill him for a wasted opportunity. Besides, Tweek has already gone for auditions and committed himself to it.

 

He just has to try to avoid and ignore Craig as much as possible.

 

It’s not as easy as it sounds.

 

One week later, Tweek finds himself back in the studio with his manager. They had just informed him that he had indeed gotten the role for the movie as his audition was fantastic and it had confirmed that they had made the right decision to make him take up the lead role. Now they were back here to discuss the contract and other logistic details. Maybe, just maybe, Tweek would have to run into Craig.

 

Well unfortunately for Tweek, the moment he takes a seat on the plush chair, Craig saunters into the room. _Fuck._ Tweek jumps up a little when the taller black hair man sits across from him and his manager.

 

“Mr Tweak, this is Mr Craig Tucker, the lead director.”

 

“Yes, I know.”

 

“It’s good to finally see you, Mr Tweak, nice to meet you ag-“

 

“Uhhh…! It’s nice to meet you, uh, Mr Tucker?”

 

Tweek abruptly stands up, grabbing the other’s hand in a quick handshake. He hopes that Craig gets the hint that he’s not really keen on his manager finding out that they have some sort of history together. It’s odd, Craig’s hand feels so much different than before but yet at the same time his hand still fits so perfectly with Tweek’s. Tweek would have been lying if he said that he didn’t feel at least the slightest sparks when their hands touched. But it was probably just some static from the cold air and Tweek’s sweater.

 

“Well, I sure am looking forward to working with you Tweek.”

 

Craig and his manager discuss about filming schedules and the project details, Tweek trying to give little input as possible. He doesn’t want to accidently say something he might regret; he can’t trust his mouth when he’s in front of Craig. Besides, if he can’t avoid meeting Craig, the least Tweek could do was to ignore the other and give him the silent treatment. Tweek takes this time to observe the Craig that is sitting opposite him, the Craig that he’s so foreign and unfamiliar with.

 

Craig is still as tall as ever, even taller than Tweek remembers him to be. He doesn’t wear hoodies or sweatshirts like he did in college, instead, this Craig is wearing a navy blazer with a plain white shirt. Tweek doesn’t want to admit it but he thinks Craig all cleaned up and proper is very, very attractive.  

 

Tweek takes a longer look at Craig’s face, soaking in all the familiar details. His facial features are still the same, but just more…more grown up. Craig still has his deep, piercing grey eyes and passive facial expression. His jet black hair is still kept short, combed and swept to the side neatly, it makes Craig look more polished and professional. It’s all so familiar to Tweek but yet so different to him at the same time, it’s like he doesn’t really know the person that is sitting in front of him.

 

The conversation lasts around half an hour and if you ask Tweek, he’d probably say that it was the most awkward 30 minutes in his life. Tweek feels an air of tension between the two, heavy with the unspoken words that need to be said. It’s finally over and Tweek can’t wait to leave the suffocating room. However, just as they were about to exit the door, Tweek feels someone tap him on his shoulder. It’s Craig.

 

_What does he want now?_

“Uh, hey Tweek. You didn’t talk much today, so I was hoping that maybe we could meet up another time, just you and me. To uhh, get familiar with each other, you know? Like we go grab a coffee or something…”

 

Tweek is not the slightest bit shocked at Craig’s request, he could see this question coming. He tells himself to reject the other’s offer and make an excuse saying that he has a busy schedule or something. He really doesn’t want to talk to Craig at all. Tweek still finds himself bearing a grudge against the other after all the years of convincing himself that Craig is a bad guy. Tweek still kinda feels that Craig had wronged him, not telling him about his future plans at all, erasing Tweek out of his life. He hates Craig Tucker. He really does.

 

“That’s great idea Mr Tucker, you can get to know Tweek better since you two will be working together quite closely in the near future!”

 

Tweek can’t decline Craig’s request. If it were a different scenario, he would’ve. If they had met under a different circumstance, Tweek would have flat out said no. No second chances for Craig tucker. But it’s different. They are both adults in a professional work setting, Tweek can’t just reject an important working partner’s request in front of his manager. That would be rude of him.

 

Tweek also can’t keep ignoring Craig forever. Fuck’s sake, they’re working on an important big project with other people in a team. It’s not just him and Craig. An actor ignoring and not cooperating with the director would definitely bring the team and production down. Tweek’s not that selfish. Ignoring Craig is just unprofessional of him. As such, Tweek makes up his mind and decides to set aside his terrible grudge against the other, pushing away the heart pain he feels in his chest when he sees the other.

 

_It’s only for the movie. He’s doing this for the movie._

“Sure Mr Tucker, I’d like to get a cup of coffee with you sometime.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Sorry I’m a little late!”

 

Pushing open the heavy glass doors, Tweek rushes into the small café that the other had told him to meet. He dashes over to the window seat where Craig was sitting, slightly flustered from being tardy. He can’t help but notice that Craig had already gotten two cups of coffee and a few cupcakes. The black haired man was looking down at his phone, tapping his foot. Tweek can’t help but notice the other was a little nervous.

 

“It’s no problem man, I got us coffee and some snacks in advance. You still fancy a cup of black coffee, don’t you?” 

 

“Thanks for your consideration…Mr Tucker…”

 

Tweek was trying his best to keep up his cold act towards the other, make it seem like he was standoffish or detached. But he found his resolve crumbling at the other’s unintentionally sweet gesture.

 

_No. You are over this Tweek. You’re over him._

“Drop the ‘Mr Tucker’, Tweek. It’s good to see you again.”

 

“Ngh, It’s likewise, C-Craig.”

 

He watches the other male take a sip from his latte, before putting it down and making eye contact with Tweek once again. Tweek feels the other’s intense stare boring into his skull. The awkwardness between the two is still apparent and Tweek wonders how they’re gonna break the thick wall of ice in between them.

 

“Hey man, I know that we haven’t had the best history or connection between each other in the past few years, but I’m hoping we can at least be on friendly terms with each other again.”

 

“I-I didn’t know you became a film director.”

 

“Huh...?”

“I didn’t know that you were interested in this kind of stuff.”

 

“Oh, I was about to finish college when I realized I needed to find something to do in the future. I reckoned I should try out directing TV shows or movies since the ‘Animals close-up with wide camera angles show’ I shot and directed was pretty successful. After a few other trails, I found out I had quite the knack for it I guess. Got offered a scholarship for a film school in England and continued my studies there.”

 

“Cool, I’m sorry I haven’t seen any of the stuff you directed, I didn’t know you worked in this field.”

 

“Don’t worry man, you can always watch them now that you know. I’ve watched most of your stuff, you’re an amazing actor Tweek.”

 

Tweek can see a slight smile form on the other’s face, it’s similar to the ones Craig would flash that were reserved for Tweek only. Just that this time, there’s a certain bitter sweetness to it. Tweek’s heart is confused. Didn’t Craig not want Tweek to be part of his life anymore? It was pretty clear when they had stopped talking and when Craig didn’t bother telling him that he left. Why was he now trying to reconcile with Tweek, pretending that he still cared for him after all these years? He watched Tweek’s shows and movies? Tweek thought that Craig would have forgotten him.

 

“I’m really looking forward to working with you on this project, Tweek. You’re a really talented actor, I’m glad that you’re part of the cast.”

 

“I-I haven’t encountered director Tucker before. I’m sure it would be just as interesting to work with you.”

 

“Let’s both do our best.”

 

5 years is a long time, a person can grow and change a lot during this time period. The Craig sitting in front of his is a different person than the 21-year-old Craig. Tweek is dying to know more about the new Craig and the Craig he missed out on all these years. Since Tweek’s going to be working with him, he might as well try to get to know the other.

 

“Why are you back in LA, weren’t you staying in the UK a while back?”

 

“Well, while I was residing in Europe, I managed to win the award for young rising directors at a prestigious film festival in France and when they offered to let me direct my first Hollywood movie, I jumped at the chance immediately. As much as Europe is pretty great, I still miss the great US of A.”

 

“Woah, I didn’t realize that your films were pretty well known, I need to go watch them now…”

 

“No sweat man, you don’t have to watch them. Anyways, enough about me, what about you Tweek?”

 

“I’m sure you already know most of the stuff though. Information and articles about me and my accomplishments are all over the internet.”

 

“You’re right about that… As I said, I’ve seen pretty much all of your stuff. They’re all fantastic, you’re a wonderful actor, babe.”

 

_What._

“Oh fuck, I’m so fucking sorry, it just slipped out, force of habit.”

 

“Oh…It’s okay…”

 

_Babe._ He hasn’t heard that in a while. In all honesty, Tweek doesn’t know how to feel. He’s pissed, how can Craig just meaninglessly let that slip out, after all he did. On the other hand, Tweek finds himself missing the pet name a lot and hearing it come out from Craig’s mouth again stirs up a longing in him.

 

“Anyways, as I was saying, You’re a talented actor and I’m really honored to be able to have you as our lead actor. Can we agree to put aside whatever hard feelings for now and work together to make this work?”

 

“Yeah, okay. Let’s do this, Craig”

 

Truthfully, Tweek still harbors that ugly grudge against the other male, but he sees this an opportunity. An opportunity to get some closure, an opportunity to rekindle a broken relationship. Tweek knows that its highly impossible for them to be the way they were before, but he at least wants to pick up and fix the broken pieces of their friendship. He wants his best friend back.  It’s a step forward.

 

Tweek eats the final remains of his cupcake, heart a little more at peace after this conversation. It’s not as awkward as he thought it would be and thankfully there was no crying or breakdowns. Tweek feels like he can do this, get back on friendly terms with Craig, slowly mending their relationship.

 

“Thanks, man. It’s good to see you again Tweek.”

 

Craig picks up the blond’s hand, pressing a soft kiss on the back out of courtesy. It’s only a simple gesture out of friendliness, but the action sets off a series of explosive events in Tweek’s brain. He feels the same tingling feeling all over his limbs, a silly grin spreading across his face as his brain goes blank and his ears heat up. More importantly, Tweek feels the familiar fluttering of his heart in his chest which he hasn’t felt in ages.

 

_Oh fuck. Oh goddamnit._

 

_God. Damn it._

_Fuck you, Craig Tucker._

* * *

 

Much to Tweek’s pleasant surprise, working with Craig as a director isn’t half as bad as he thought. They had officially started filming the movie and it seemed that Tweek and Craig’s working relationship was going on swimmingly. Out of the multiple directors that Tweek had to work with while doing different projects, he thinks that Craig is definitely one of the better ones to work with. And no this isn't Tweek’s own biased opinion.

 

There’s no doubt that Craig is a good director. Sure he’s no Steven Spielberg or Stanley Kubrick, but, damn, that guy sure knows his camera angles and he’s got some really incredible ideas on how to dramatize certain scenes. Craig is very good at taking charge, a natural leader. Tweek should have seen it coming. After all, back in high school, Craig was always the leader of their little gang. Director Craig is rational and cool, he never gets mad and tries to fix things with logic. He’s a little of a perfectionist, but he’s not unreasonably harsh with the staff like some other director’s Tweek’s worked with. Tweek likes working with Craig.

 

Tweek’s slowly getting attached to the film and his character. He enjoys filming all the action scenes, all the running, kicking and punching. It’s physically exhausting, Tweek feels his bones and muscles aching after filming almost every day. Despite this, he still feels some sort of satisfaction every time he hears Craig shout “That’s a wrap!”.

 

Today was another one of those days where they had accidentally filmed over time. It was so hectic, Tweek barely had enough time to eat dinner and he had just reached home a little before midnight. Throwing his keys aside, Tweek slumps onto his small couch, feeling totally exhausted. Part of him wants to satisfy his grumbling stomach, while the part of him wants to pass out. Instead, being the young adult he is, Tweek chooses to sit there and use his phone, reading the messages that he was unable to check all day.

 

[73 new messages]

 

_That’s strange. Tweek usually never gets this many messages._

Curious, Tweek opens one sent by a fellow actor who he is acquaintances with. Why someone he rarely talked to would message him out of the blue, he has no idea.

 

**_Todd M:_ ** _The fuck, Tweek??_

**_Todd M:_ ** _Care to explain this? [ Link] _

_What the fuck?_

Tweek knows he’s probably going to regret clicking on the link the other had sent but he does so anyway. After all he’s dying to know the cause of all the random text messages.

 

The link brings Tweek to one of those gossip news article websites, those that post about celebrity rumors and other petty stuff like that. Tweek nearly drops his phone when he reads the title of the article, a feeling a dread crashing over him.

 

**Young actor Tweek Tweak spotted on a date? Could this finally be the insight to the actor’s love live we always wanted?**

Actor Tweek Tweak is known for not having any romantic relationships since his major debut four years ago. Sure he has been seen hanging out with other’s such as stand-up comedian Jimmy Valmer, but both have said they’re good friends from high school. The point being is that we have never seen the actor go on any romantic sort of date with anyone before.

 

However, this fact is about to change. Just a couple of weeks ago, Tweek Tweak was seen at a café with another male. Tweek has never been seen hanging around the other before. The two of them seemed to be enjoying coffee and cupcakes that the other guy had bought before Tweek had arrived. Both of them started engaging in an awkward conversation, Tweek hardly saying anything to the other. Doesn’t it sound like an awkward first date to you?

 

After some digging around, we can confirm that the other male is the young director Craig Tucker. Tucker is known for his award winning short films and has recently just won the ‘young rising director’ award at the prestigious film festival in France. Rumors and reports have said that Tucker has just returned back to the states to work on a secret film project.

 

We don’t have the slightest clue as to why Tweak and Tucker were meeting that day or how they even know each other, it could have very well been for business purposes. However, after looking at the photos taken that day, their meet up was certainly not very platonic or professional at all. The photographs show both of them flashing small smiles at each other and one photo caught Tucker kissing the actors hand. Could this be a date?

 

There is no confirmation on whether the two are dating or their relationship status but this is the first time the actor Tweek Tweak has been seen with another person on something like a date. Why were these two meeting up that day? Will we ever know the true nature of their relationship?

 

What do you all think about actor Tweek Tweak dating?

 

_[120 Comments]_

_woah. I’ve never seen Tweek going on a date. I hope he can find someone that makes him happy :) [ +68, -3]_

_Dammit! Why are all the hot guys gay!! [ +286, -30]_

_okaY BUT HWY AREN'T We talking about hOW GOOD LOOKING THAT CRAIG TUCKER IS. [ +126, -15]_

_Is it bad that I kinda ship them, lol?? [ +249, -49]_

_-End of article-_

“Oh hell no.”

 

Shaking his head, Tweek quickly closed the tab. _Why these things always happen to him?_ Tweek felt himself getting sick at the thought of him being shipped with Craig. Again.  There were already dozens of articles written about Tweek and his alleged ‘boyfriend’, his social media notifications blowing up with mentions from fans seeking answers from the actor. Judging from all the responses and messages Tweek received, it seems like this ‘news’ had already spread widely thanks to Twitter and Facebook.

 

**_Tweek T:_ ** _It’s just a misunderstanding, nothing like that happened._

**_Todd M:_** _Ya sure?_ (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 

 

Clearing things with everybody would be way too much trouble, instead, Tweek chooses to ignore all the messages. He’s lucky that his manager knows the real intentions of Craig and him meeting up, Tweek’s really not in the mood to be shouted at by his manager and then explain the whole situation.

 

Groaning into his pillow, Tweek tossed his phone to the side, not wanting to see any more questions. _And they were doing so well too._ Tweek and Craig were finally on friendly terms again and they were working well and getting along too! But this stupid thing had to happen and mess Tweek’s head and fuck up everything. Curse Tweek for being careless in public, curse Craig for asking him out on this ‘date’, and curse the media for being so fucking nosy. Tweek’s pretty sure that the whole studio knows by now, he’s pretty sure that Craig knows about it too.

 

God, Monday is going to be so fucking awkward.

 

* * *

 

 

Tweek was dreading filming today. Thankfully his manager had chosen not to say anything about the rumor but Tweek doesn’t know how others will react. He can’t bear to face Craig after all these rumors. What was he going to say to the other? “ _Oh I’m sorry Craig, my fans and the media are convinced that you and me are together and this is just super awkward cause we used to date but now you don’t love me anymore.”_ He must be causing a lot of inconvenience for the other, after all Tweek did drag him into to this celebrity gossip mess.

 

Tweek’s never had such a large gossip about him before. He can feel himself crumbling under the pressure, he felt like he was under the constant scrutiny of the media and fans. He felt like he needed to live up to all their expectations, like he needed to be a different person in the eye of the public. Tweek Tweak never did well under pressure.

 

The moment Tweek steps into the studio with the green screen sets, he feels all the eyes of the other cast members and staff on him. Thankfully, all of them had a least a little bit of decency and chose not to confront the actor about his rendezvous with the lead director. Tweek didn’t know what to do if one his co actors were to tell him “so I heard that you’re banging the director, real professional.”

 

“Good morning Tweek.”

 

The blond turns around, coming face to face with the other. Craig towers over him and hands Tweek the instructions and schedule for today’s filming. Tweek noticed how the other avoids eye contact with him, gritting his teeth as he gives Tweek the piece of paper. Tweek can tell that Craig is tense and on edge and honestly he can’t blame him. The actor felt like he was about to snap under the pressure if any wrong thing was said to him.

 

Fucking great. Filming is going to be so awkward now.

 

Tweek really does not want to listen to Craig, he doesn’t want to be near the other male, he doesn’t want to do anything that might add fuel to the fire. Tweek knows he has to work and film his scenes but he is just so peeved by the entire situation and choses to be uncooperative with Craig for the shoot. Furthermore, Tweek is so distracted and distraught today that he kept fucking up his scenes while filming.

 

He’s allowed to be pissed for one day right?

 

Usually director Craig is patient and hardly gets annoyed when actors mess up their shots. But today, the more Tweek fucks up and ignores Craig’s instructions, the more his eye twitches and his fist clenches. Frustrated, he barks out,

 

“Hey, Tweek get your shit together and quit fooling around.”

 

Well unfortunately, Tweek is extremely stubborn and does not ‘get his shit together’. The defiance and slip ups continue for another couple days. With the lead actor constantly messing up his lines, the crew had to film many scenes and they were pretty much behind schedule.  Over these few days, Craig finds himself getting more pressed and annoyed with the actor. With the increased stress from being behind schedule, the director gradually gets snappier and demanding with Tweek and the rest of the poor crew. Overall the progress of the filming is much slower and they are very behind time.

 

Craig had just repeated the directions to the actor for like the millionth time for a shoot they had to keep re-filming cause a certain someone kept fucking things up every single time. It was almost as if the other was not listening his directions and ignoring him on purpose. After a whole week, Craig’s patience finally wore off and he snapped at the blond.

 

“Tweek, literally what the fuck is wrong with you!? Why do you have to keep screwing things up!”

 

“Why the hell do you keep shouting at me and getting pissy!”

 

“You know damn well the reason why! Because of your incompetence we can’t get anything done!”

 

“Maybe if you didn’t have such high ass standards we could actually use some of the footage we filmed!”

 

“You started this! You’re a great actor, there’s no way you could fuck up that much! You’re fucking being an uncooperative prick on purpose!”

 

All eyes were focused on the quarrelling duo in the middle of the studio as their voices grew increasingly louder with every accusation. Frankly, everyone was expecting this fight to occur, over the past week, the two were like a ticking time bomb waiting to explode. The best possible outcome would be that the two would settle their little disagreement and they could go back to normal.

 

“Fuck you Tucker!”

 

“Oh god damn Tweek, control your fucking emotions!!”

 

“Control my emotions!? I’m not the one who started screaming at his actor out of nowhere!”

 

“Why are you being so difficult? Is it because of the rumors?! Dammit Tweek stop letting these sort of frivolous things affect you!! You’re acting so irrationally cause you can’t keep your emotions in check, you fucking baby!! You’re so caught up in thinking about yourself and how others perceive you that you don't even realize how you are affecting others! Get a fucking grip Tweek!”

 

Tweek hates how Craig’s absolutely right. Craig is always right. Even up till now, the other was always the one to knock some sense into him during a breakdown. But Tweek is still upset at the other, for some reason and since he is so stubborn, Tweek refuses to admit that he is in the wrong. Instead, the actor continues the petty squabble.

 

“Stop trying to fix things by acting like you know what I’m feeling! You’re not me!! You don’t know shit! You don’t know me! I fucking hate you!”

 

“Tweek…”

 

“Speechless? Thought so, dickwad.”

 

Tweek slams the heavy door on the way out, startling the wide eyed staff which had been watching the whole incident unfold before them. Craig is left standing in the middle of the room, at a loss for words. One would expect the director to be furious since his actor had so openly defied and insulted him, but instead there was this look of hurt plastered all over the tall man’s face. _What if Tweek was right? After all these years, they were basically two different people. He really does not know Tweek. They’re strangers._ He hadn’t forgot the look Tweek gave him before storming out, it pained Craig to see what could only be described as hatred in the those eyes he oh so loved.

 

“Uh, Mr Tucker what are you going to do with Tweek? Are you going to fire him from the role since working with him is so difficult?”

 

“From the looks of it he needs to let Tweek go. If they continue like this, we’re never going to get anything done! We haven’t filmed that much so it’s not too late to recast.”

 

“Are you crazy!? Redo the filming with another actor?!! There’s no way in hell we’re doing that! Mr Tucker you better do something!”

 

Ignoring the chatter of the staff surrounding him, Craig makes his way to the exit, ready to look for the blond which had just left in a fit of fury. _He knows what he has to do. He’s not going to let Tweek go that easily. Not again._

“Mr Tucker, what are you doing?”

 

“Going to find Tweek of course, I’m going to fix things.”

 

* * *

 

 

The moment Tweek was out of the suffocating studio, he ran around, searching for the most secluded room in the building. And that's how the actor ended up in a small prop room, cowering between two large black stage boxes, hidden from sight. In his short time of hiding, he had already chewed down all his fingernails and had started to pick at his cuticles to get relieve the waves of anxiety swarming him. Tweek suppressed his screams, in fear of being found by a crew member. Tweek slumped against the box, his mind foggy with anxiety.

 

He had majorly fucked up. He had fucked up so bad. He had just shouted at and insulted his director, the one who was in charge of whether Tweek should be on the cast or not. Now after what the actor had done, Tweek was 100% sure that he was going to be let go. What a wasted opportunity. He had disappointed the crew, disappointed his manager and disappointed Craig. How unprofessional of him. Furthermore, he had fucking destroyed whatever bit of friendship he had left with Craig, just because he couldn’t keep his irrationality in check.

 

_God why was he such a fuck up._

The blond was still shaking in the corner, chewing on his nonexistent nails. How long had he been here? A few minutes, an hour? By now Craig must have already told his manager that he didn’t want to work with Tweek anymore. Tweek was so preoccupied with his silly paranoid thoughts that he didn’t hear the door knob turn. He only realized that someone was coming when he saw light stream into the dark room. Startled, Tweek jolted up and tried to hide himself from sight, but in a state of panic, he ended up knocking into the props around him.

 

“Tweek? Are you there? I heard a noise, Tweek?”

 

_Fuck._

Out of all the people who had to look for him and actually find him it just had to be Craig. The last person he wants to see. The other was probably still angry at Tweek for earlier and wanted to kill him. _Oh god!_

“Tweek, I know that you’re there. I just want to talk. I swear.”

“If you want to talk about how I’m out of the production, please go away.”

 

Pushing aside the props, Craig found the other with his head down and knees pressed against his chest, curled up into ball. Tweek was shaking as his hands tugged on his blond locks. The other looked so scared and pitiful that Craig felt the urge to embrace and comfort him. However, he resisted as suddenly hugging Tweek while the other was having a breakdown was never a good idea. Instead, Craig got down onto Tweek’s level and sat beside him.

“Why were you so upset? Was it all those rumors and reports about you?”

 

“Y-You’re right, I shouldn’t be affected, I’m a celebrity now. I need to be used to these sort of things. But in this case, I just can’t. Do you know why? C-cause it’s you. Every report and article that I see just reminds me of what we used to be. I-It’s like a constantly reminder of the past. And it makes me so miserable. B-because of this I start to get mad at everything, I get mad at you. It’s so frustrating!”

 

“Can you tell me what you feel when you see me? Why are you mad at me Tweek?”

 

Tweek went silent at the question. Still refusing to look at Craig, the man hugged his legs tighter. He’s not ready to pour out everything.

 

“Tweek? Tweek, you have to tell me. I’ll tell you my side too. We need to get over this, put away the past and forgive. You and I know that this conversation is long overdue. You have to tell me what you thought about this. What you thought about us.”

 

“I-I was so hurt when you left without tell me anything. You told everyone else but me! Because of that I thought you didn’t want me to be part of your life anymore. I felt betrayed Craig, I felt discarded. Because of this I hated you. You broke my heart Craig.”

 

“Tweek…”

 

If the other hadn’t been looking down, he would have seen the pain on Craig’s face. The thought of Tweek hating him made him feel like someone had stabbed him in the chest.

 

“In order to forget about you, I pushed the blame card onto you and spent years convincing myself that you were a jerk and I tried so hard to hate you. It was working all so well, I was actually getting over it! But then you had to show up out of nowhere and ruin everything! A-All these years of trying to forget you were gone! All these years of trying to get rid of these stupid butterflies were useless! I hate that after all these years you still know me and my thoughts so well! You infuriate me Craig Tucker, I hate you!”

 

“I’m sorry Tweek.”

 

“Gah! I thought you had forgotten about me! Why didn’t you tell me?”

 

“Fine, I guess you deserve to know. By the time I was finishing college, we had already stopped being in contact with each other. I had planned to go find you one I had graduated but it was too late. You were already so far away, so many miles ahead of me, I couldn’t just show up in front of you. Becoming a director was my last chance to allow me to catch up to you. When I left for England, I didn’t want you to know, I wanted to prove myself first, I wanted to be somebody when I met you again. For years I chased this dream, in hopes that one day we would cross paths again.”

 

“You’re so stupid Craig. I couldn’t have cared less if you were successful or poor!”

 

“I know that. I was stupid. I hurt you Tweek and I’m really sorry about that.”

 

“Y-you idiot.”

 

Tweek punched the other gently in the arm. To be honest, he felt so much better after finally listening to Craig’s view on the story. It was as if the heavy feeling of the grudge was lifted off him. They were both so bad at communication. Silly Tweek. Silly Craig.

 

“Tweek, look I’m sorry. I should have at least told you, I never intended for you to feel like I had forgotten about you, I never meant for you to feel discarded. I loved you, still kinda do and I know that I fucked up and hurt you. Forgive me?”

 

Tweek and a lot of anxious breakdowns, but he rarely cried. He still has some sense of pride and dignity. However, once the blond heard the other’s heartfelt speech and his sincere plea for forgiveness, Tweek felt the floodgates crumbling. Finally letting out soft sobs as he hid his face from the other. He felt the other tentatively grabbing his hand.

 

“Tweek, don’t cry. I’m sorry.”

 

“I-I’ll forgive you, I-I’ll forgive you if you forgive me first. It’s my fault too, I was the one who started distancing myself on purpose. I thought it was for the greater good. I-I just couldn’t handle a long distance relationship. I doubted our love. I-I’m in the wrong too…I tried to push the blame on you, but I realize that a relationship takes two to make it work and two to fuck it up. I-I’m sorry as well Craig…will you forgive me too?”

 

“Apologies accepted.”

 

“Likewise.”

 

Tweek feels himself getting pulled into a tight embrace, strong arms wrapping around his waist as the other buries his face into the fluffy blond hair. Craig was always the one to initiate physical contact and as much as Tweek doesn’t want to admit it, he missed this sort of intimacy. 

 

Just as he was soaking in the warmth from the other’s embrace, Tweek felt wet drops soaking through his jacket, a strangled sob escaping his lips.

 

“…Craig… Are you? Are you crying?”

 

“No…”

 

“You totally are man.”

 

Tweek tightened his grip on the other, comforted at the fact that Craig still allowed Tweek to see him in such a vulnerable state. It wasn’t often that Craig Tucker openly cried in front of people, Tweek was lucky to be able to see the other let out his emotions.

 

“I was so scared Tweek, I was so scared when you shouted at me earlier. When you said that you hated me, it hurt so much. The thought of you not forgiving me frightened me, I thought that I had lost you. When you accepted my apology, I was so relieved. Oh my god Tweek, I missed you so much. You are so precious to me, you have no idea. I could never forget you, even if I tried. I’m sooo happy right now.”

 

“Geez, why must you always be such a sap, Craig.”

 

The blond feels a familiar warmth rush onto his cheeks after hearing the other’s speech. Listening to Craig’s sincere words, he couldn't help but tease the other.

 

“I pour out my entire heart to you and this is how you respond?”

 

“I tried to hate you Craig, I thought I succeeded, but a little part of me always knew I couldn’t bring myself to. Y-you’re too important to me.”

 

“Oh thank god.”

 

They were both such messes. Two grown men sitting in the middle of a small dark room, crying as they held each other. Tweek eyes were red and puffy from crying while Craig was letting out soft sniffles.  Tweek slowly uses his jacket sleeves to wipe away the tears that clung onto his face before reaching out and using his thumb to wipe away the remaining tears from the other’s eyes like how Craig used to do when they were younger.

 

“So, what happens now Craig…?”

 

“Uh...”

 

“W-what do we do now? What are we Craig?”

 

“Let’s take it one step at a time, Tweek. Pick up the broken pieces, relearn everything about each other, rebuild our relationship from scratch and we’ll see where this takes us.”

 

“Sounds like a great idea, let’s make this work, together.”

 

“We’ll take it slow babe. I have a feeling we’ll be alright”

 

“Agreed.”

 

“And Tweek?”

 

“Y-yeah?”

 

“It’s good to have my precious friend back.”

 

_With those words, Tweek knows that they’re gonna be alright._


	3. Act 3: Love is like a movie, it’s so typical

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a slow process but Tweek feels that their relationship is growing better each and every day. They laugh together, they comfort each other, every conversation bringing them closer. Tweek is so thankful to whatever deity that is up there for giving him a second chance to rebuild a broken relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god this chapter is literally so cheesy and fluffy, I think I was actually going to die writing it. I decided to add in a smut scene in the end cause I feel it was important to their relationship, I hope you guys don't mind too much. 
> 
> I'm sorry if this chapter isn't as well written, I kept getting stuck with what to write. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> The story is almost done folks, I just have the epilogue to post. Hopefully I can upload it when I get back from my short holiday!

They stay there for what feels like eons, even though Tweek knows it’s only been less than an hour. The tense and fearful atmosphere in the room is replaced by a comfortable silence. Neither of them dared to say a word to the other, afraid to break the tranquility of the moment. Tweek feels as though a giant burden has been lifted off his shoulders, now that all the unspoken words between them had finally been let out into the open. They both sit there, basking in each other’s presence. It’s oh so calming but Tweek has to break the silence.

 

“What about today’s filming Craig?”

 

“Oh? …I cancelled it. Told the staff that there’s no way you can continue working today in your current mental state and then sent them home for the day.”

 

“I’m sorry for being such a burden to the team Craig.”

 

“Don’t sweat it man. I shouldn’t have pushed you when you were clearly not in the right state of mind. Hey, why don’t we spend the rest of the evening by having a nice dinner? A celebration to our fresh start, what do you think about that Tweek?”

 

“Dude are you crazy?? There’s no way we can be spotted in public together! People are gonna think that we’re together or something!! Fans are gonna get crazy! My Twitter is going to be spammed with the hashtag Tweek x Craig! Absolutely not!!”

Tweek expected the other to be the slightest bit offended or hurt by his somewhat rude refusal, but instead he hears the other let out a little snort. Craig tries to hold back a laugh but he still ends up chuckling anyways. It's a rare but beautiful sound and Tweek sure does miss hearing Craig’s laugh an awful lot, however he still can’t help feeling the slightest bit irritated at the other.

 

“Dude! It’s not funny at all!”

 

“Feels like déjà vu, huh Tweek?”

 

“Huh?”

 

“Isn’t it funny how even after nearly two decades, people are still obsessed with our nonexistent romantic relationship with each other? Think about it Tweek, when we were 10, our whole small world of South Park thought was so fixated on us being a couple, now 17 years later, it’s still the same.”

 

“History repeats itself I guess?”

 

“I mean both times this lead us to having a big fight in front of a shocked audience but both times caused us to have a change in our relationship. It really feels like this scenario is happening all over again to us.”

 

“Now that you’ve pointed it out… It is kinda funny… Things really don’t change do they, huh Craig?”

 

It’s almost surreal how Tweek was shouting and cursing at the man sitting beside him just a couple hours ago but now they were laughing and joking about their predicament like it was nothing at all. It was almost like they were still shitty teenagers joking around. It just felt right.

 

“You know Tweek, it’s fine if you don't want go out. We could always just go back to your place put on some Netflix and like chill out you know?”

 

“What about taking it slow huh? Isn’t it a little too early for that?”

 

“Oh come on Tweek, you know what I mean. We could put on some shitty films and criticize them like what we used to do. It’d be fun.”  

 

“I’m just kidding man, that sounds fucking awesome. But not before we get dinner, we should get a meal first, I’m hungry.”

 

“What happened to ‘I don’t want to be seen in public with you?’”

 

“You’re right Craig, I shouldn’t let what other people think about me affect me. Fuck what the media and fans say about us, let them think whatever they want. Am I not allowed to spend some time with my friend?”

 

Turns out criticizing shitty movies was completely different from what it used to be. After a greasy dinner at a nearby fast food joint, the pair headed back to Tweek’s studio apartment to watch some B movies. Before, when they were younger, watching horrible films meant laughing at bad special effects or cringey acting. However, now the two of them way too into it, over analyzing and criticizing every little bit of the acting and filmography.

  
“Ugh, the angle that this scene is shot in is so unflattering. If it were me, I would have shot a close up side profile shot to make it more dramatic.”

 

“Tell me about it. The actor is putting in no emotion at all. This is the most intense part!”

 

“Who is the director of this film? I’d like to have a word with him.”

 

“Craig, is it bad that I am enjoying this? It’s like work?? But also fun at the same time?”

 

“It was a bad idea for a director and an actor to watch a bad movie. Let’s do this more often.”

 

It all feels so natural to Tweek. From all the silly conversations they had over dinner, to them lounging on Tweek’s way too small sofa. It was almost as if all the awkwardness between the two had disappeared suddenly and that the two of them were the best of friends once again. Tweek felt comfortable in Craig’s presence, and they were both thoroughly enjoying each other’s company.

 

Frankly it scared Tweek. Hanging around Craig had been so easy it was almost like second nature to the blond. It was almost as if the 7 years they spent without each other never happened and that they were still together. It shouldn’t feel so natural. But it did. Tweek never got along with people easily, but with Craig, everything just clicked. He felt comfortable around the other, like he could really be himself, and Tweek knows that it's the same for Craig as well. Tweek is afraid. If they go according to what Craig said, to let things happen naturally and see what will become of them, Tweek knows he’s going to end up falling.

 

Tweek tries to ignore the little sparks that he feels every time their legs accidently brush each other. He tries to hide the smile from appearing on his face when they bicker over who pays for the dinner. He tries to tune out the annoying pitter patter of his heart when Craig looks at him like he’s listening to the most important thing in the world.

Tweek is falling fast. And he knows it.

 

* * *

 

 

When Tweek goes back to the filming studio the next day, he finds it to be painfully awkward. After all, he did lose control and caused a big scene yesterday. He doesn’t know how to face the staff and the rest of the cast after what he had done. However, he soon finds himself being grabbed by the wrist and stuttering out an apology together with Craig. He’s fucking embarrassed. That was selfish and unprofessional.

 

Luckily for the pair, most of the other staff said that it was no big deal if they had managed to sort out their disagreements and were now able to work on the movie together. After all they were all quite behind schedule for filming and finishing the movie was the main priority.

 

As he had expected, Tweek got an earful from his manager about his inappropriate behavior from the previous day. The moment he met back with his manager, he immediately received a long nagging session from the other.

 

“Tweek, what were you thinking yesterday!? You can’t just curse and declare that you hate the director? What if Craig wasn’t so kind and demanded that you be out of the production!? That would have been a wasted opportunity! Don’t ever let a repeat of yesterday happen ever again Tweek!”

 

“I-I’m really sorry…”

 

“Oh enough with the apologies. I’m just relieved that you two got over whatever weird sexual tension there was between you guys.”

 

“What??! There’s no sexual tension between us!”

 

“Whatever it is, there is something between you two and I’ll find out about it.”

 

Reluctantly, Tweek decides to reveal part of the story to his manager cause he knows that the other will keep pestering him if he didn’t. Tweek tells them about how he and Craig used to be ‘good friends’ and how they had a fall out hence leading to years of grudges and tensions between the two. Tweek chooses to replace ‘boyfriend’ with ‘best friend’ in his recounts, he doesn’t want to give his manager the satisfaction of being right about the sexual tension part. His manager is not thoroughly convinced by his tale but thankfully chooses not to ask any more questions.

 

Filming is now even smoother than before, now that Tweek and Craig had finally sorted their shit out. As previously mentioned, Craig is rather proficient director and someone who Tweek finds it easy to work with. It may be a bit of a biased opinion, but Tweek really thinks that Craig is one of his favorite directors to work with. He’s patient and even helps Tweek out when the actor is having trouble building his character. On the other hand, Tweek provides Craig with suggestions for the filming of certain shots and the other really takes all these suggestions with genuine consideration. They both help to bring each other up and help each other to improve. Tweek really enjoys working with the other.

 

While on the filming set, they keep a strictly professional working relationship, limiting their conversations to be only about the movie and work. Both of them learn how to keep any personal emotions and the past out of the set. Tweek and Craig don’t want a repeat of their big scene in the studio and making the movie to be a success is everyone’s number one priority.

 

However, professionalism doesn’t mean that they can’t rebuild their friendship. Once the day is done and they are both off set, Tweek and Craig spend almost every minute of their free time hanging out, slowly relearning everything about each other.

 

Some days they order take out, crash at either one of their apartments and watch films together. Other days they go out for a midnight snack and spend hours holding animated conversations with each other. Tweek tells the other about interesting incidents that happened in previous filming sessions, Craig recalls to Tweek about the days when he was overseas studying film. They try to fill in the gap caused by the years of radio silence, putting back the pieces of their broken relationship together.

 

These frequent meet ups soon turn into daily routines, with Tweek finding himself spending more and more time with the other male. Staying overnight at each other’s place has become such a frequent occurrence that Tweek soon finds himself getting a spare toothbrush for Craig while the other keeps finding Tweek’s clothes in his laundry basket. Hanging out with the other soon becomes something familiar to Tweek.

 

It's a slow process but Tweek feels that their relationship is growing better each and every day. They laugh together, they comfort each other, every conversation bringing them closer. Tweek is so thankful to whatever deity that is up there for giving him a second chance to rebuild a broken relationship. What they currently have is something that is platonic, but Tweek wouldn’t trade his friendship with Craig for anything in the entire world. Tweek feels so comfortable around the other, Craig mellows him out, Tweek makes Craig more empathetic. The make each other better, that’s the way it’s always been.

 

Although they’ve matured a lot and are a little different from what they used to be in the past, Tweek still feels drawn towards the other. He reckons that it may be a little too fast, but Tweek finds himself falling for the other all over again. He feels his cheeks flush whenever the other is considerate towards him, with such sweet gestures that Tweek is pretty sure he has a cavity by now. He feels his heartbeat quicken whenever they bicker, he hears ringing in his ears whenever he sees the tall dark haired male flash small smiles at him. _You really can’t help falling for someone, it’s hard to control who you love._  Tweek tries to keep his growing affection towards the other to the minimum when they’re on set, he reminds himself that his job is to act in the film, not try to fuck the director. Nevertheless, he still catches himself staring at the other for a bit too long, admiring the other’s tall frame and deep eyes. _He’s so whipped._

Tweek’s not scared by his resurfacing feelings. He’s falling a little too quickly but it’s not as overwhelming as he thought it would be. Sure at sometimes he finds it hard to hold back and finds himself wanting more, Tweek decides that it would be best not to act on his feelings so soon. He’s gonna let things happen naturally, they’ll take their relationship to the next level when the time is right.

 

After all, Craig said to take it one step at a time. Take it slow.

 

* * *

 

 

Tweek looks out to the distance, admiring the view in front of him. Today, instead of filming on a green screen set, they had to shoot the scenes at a different location. They had just finished filming for the day and Tweek had decided to take a little stroll by himself to explore the area. There’s no one else around and Tweek welcomes the tranquil silence.

 

The blond walks near to the edge of the cliff, looking down at the magnificent landscape below him. The warm hues of the setting sun reflect on the city below, giving the buildings a nice orange glow. Although the city below is bustling with activity, at that moment, everything around Tweek comes to a silent standstill. He would make a joke about how the scene before him was almost like one that you would see in the movies but the actor realizes that he was just filming here not more than 30 minutes before.

 

Tweek is so enamored by the scenery in front of him and the quiet atmosphere that he doesn’t here the soft crunch of fallen leaves behind him. He only realizes the presence of the other when Craig speaks up, breaking the silence.

 

“Hey Tweek.”

 

“Oh hey Craig, I didn’t see you.”

 

“Good job on the filming today, the last scene was impressive.”

 

Tweek turns to face the other, smiling fondly at the man in front of him. He’s about to open his mouth to return the compliment when the other suddenly gently grabs him by the wrists. What happens next occurs so quickly that Tweek’s brain can’t even process it in time.

 

Being slightly taller than Tweek, Craig has to lean down a little bit to meet the other eye to eye. _Oh God, he’s so close._ Before Tweek knows it, the other is pressing his lips softly onto Tweek’s. It’s so fleeting that Tweek doesn’t even realize what was happening when the other starts to pull away. It’s more of a peck than anything, barely lasting more than a second.

 

However, this was enough for Tweek’s brain to completely short circuit. He can’t seem to process the short lived sensation of the other’s chapped lips on his. Tweek feels his cheeks heating up and his stomach churning so hard with butterflies that he wants to puke. _He’s not some high school girl with a crush, damn it!_ Tweek just blankly stares at the other, mind filled with thoughts like ‘ _what the fuck, what the fuck’._ Nevertheless, he still manages to stutter out the question on his mind.

 

“W-why, Craig?”

 

“I don’t know, you just looked beautiful at that moment I guess. It just felt right.”

 

Tweek really wants Craig to kiss him again. Now that he’s had a little taste, he can’t help but to want more. He wants to call out to Craig and tell him he wants another kiss. Another one so he can fully appreciate it, he wants to get lost in the familiar feeling once again. Tweek is about to open his mouth when he realizes that the other had already begun to walk away.

 

“Good night Tweek.”

 

The other turns around to bid him farewell, before continuing to walk away. To anyone else, they would think that Craig was nonchalant about the whole exchange and was now walking away like nothing happened. But Tweek knows Craig so well that he doesn't miss the other fiddling with his fingers as he walks away. It may seem like a small action but from that Tweek figures that the other was equally nervous and flustered as he was. _Cute._

 

Tweek is still somewhat in a state of shock, he stays rooted to the spot, mumbling a soft “Good night Craig” in return. Tweek’s mind is still reeling from the small incident that just happened a couple of minutes ago, Craig Tucker occupying more and more of his thoughts.

 

It may have been a simple peck on the lips but it’s not meaningless to either of them. To Craig, it is a way to express that he still likes the other. He’s not the kind to give Tweek false hope, whatever he feels like doing he does it, his actions are genuine. It's always been like that; Craig’s actions speak louder than his words. For Tweek, the kiss is a hint for what’s to come, a promise that they’ll be together eventually. They’ve made so much progress in rebuilding their friendship that maybe they’re ready to take the next step in their relationship soon.

 

Tweek has a good feeling about this.

 

* * *

 

 

Now that they’re adults, time seems to breeze past so fast that it’s honestly terrifying. To Tweek, it seemed like just yesterday that he was all awkward and pissy at Craig. The months go by so fast that before they all know it, they had already finished the filming for the movie. Today was the final day of filming and although Tweek is absolutely exhausted, he thinks that these months were probably one of the best times in his life.

 

_It's totally cause he has someone back in his life again._

They wrap up for the day and the whole team heads out for a dinner to commemorate finishing the filming. Everyone is in high spirits and the restaurant is filled with celebratory cheers. The whole team is excited that they’ve completed on major phases of the movie production.

 

Well except for one person that is.

 

There’s something on Craig’s mind today, Tweek can tell. Of most part of the dinner he just sits there, sipping his drink quietly. Craig is normally a quiet guy, he’s not the most lively at social events, so to the rest of their coworkers, his behavior tonight is not too abnormal. But Tweek thinks that the other seems somewhat apprehensive, like as if he’s worried about something. He doesn’t know exactly what is up but the other does seem a little off. It doesn’t help that the other keeps trying to avoid eye contact and Tweek starts to find out that his conversations with Craig tonight seem a little one sided.

 

He doesn’t want to push Craig to tell him what is wrong but Tweek has a feeling that it’s got something to do with him and feels that it would be better if the other told him. After the dinner, the actor decides to invite Craig over to his apartment like what they would normally do on a typical evening. He sees the other brighten up a little when he was asked but then Craig quickly goes back to his pensive state, soon ignoring Tweek.

 

_That’s really weird._

 

“I can hear you thinking from over here Craig. Stop overthinking man, that’s my job!”

 

Tweek tries to crack a joke, lighten up the tense mood that Craig had created between them. Much to his disappointment, the other remains silent, stubbornly refusing to talk to the other, choosing to stare down at the cup of tea that Tweek had prepared for him instead.

 

“Craig, I know something is bothering you and I know that it’s something to do with me. Do you want to talk about it? Communication is important man, you hear that Craig? Com-muni-ca-tion.”

 

“Tweek…”

 

“You know you can tell me anything right… It’s okay to let everything out, bottling up feelings and thoughts is never good Craig.”

 

The other male looks up and faces Tweek properly for the first time that night. Tweek flashes him an encouraging smile, prompting Craig to share whatever that has been bothering him. Craig lets out a soft sigh, his voice dropping so low that it is almost a whisper.

 

“Tweek, we will still be friends right…?”

 

“W-What? Of course we will be, why wouldn't we be?”

 

Craig’s voice sounded a little sad, his voice sounding as if he was pleading. His face had such an earnest expression that Tweek felt his heart clench a little at the other’s question.

 

“It’s just that now that the filming is finished, we won’t be seeing or spending time with each other as often anymore. I’ll be busy with the post production and you’ll be full with all of your other schedules. What if we’re so busy we cease contact and we stop talking to each other all over again!?”

 

“Craig – “

 

“I don’t know what I would do! I missed you so much all these years, now that you’re here again, I can’t just let you slip away so easily! Please stay, don’t distance yourself away this time, Tweek. Please…”

 

At this point, Craig was just full on rambling to Tweek. It was cute, the way he trusted Tweek to spill out all his thoughts. Tweek links their pinkies together, bringing them into a promise.

 

“Look Craig, I swear there won’t be a repeat of the last time. Whatever it is, we’ll get through it. Together. I’ve come to realize that you’re someone very important to me and I won’t let that go easily.”

“I know that Tweek, but I can’t help wanting something a little more.”

 

“Oh, w-what do you mean Craig?”

 

Tweek honestly thinks that his ears are playing tricks on him. _Craig can’t possibly mean that?_ He feels his heartbeat quicken at the prospect of the other wanting to pursue a relationship that was more than friends with him. Tweek tries to play it cool, lest he misinterpreted the meaning of Craig’s words. However, he still finds his voice wavering a little bit when he responds to the other’s statement.

 

“I mean that I want us to be more than what we have now. I’ve always adored you Tweek, and recently, I find myself to be falling for you all over again. I crave to have what we used to, I want us to be together again. Is that too much for me to ask?”

 

Tweek feels the other’s intense gaze bore into his. There’s a glint of hope in Craig’s eyes, hope that maybe Tweek feels the same desires as he does. Tweek feel’s his heart getting lighter, full of adoration for the other male.

 

“Tweek? Please reply!”

 

This time, Tweek doesn’t stammer out a response to the other. Instead, he leans over the small table between them and presses his lips to the other’s. _Hey, actions speak louder than words right?_ After recovering from the initial shock, he feels Craig’s hands cup his cheeks, pulling him in closer. Tweek soon finds himself running his fingers through the other’s soft dark hair, getting lost in the feeling. However, Craig pulls away a little too soon for them to catch their breath. Tweek looks fondly at the other, and he can't help but to beam from ear to ear.

 

“This is my answer.”

 

The atmosphere between the two of them had completely changed. They both sit in Tweek’s kitchen, the air around them is warm. Tweek feels his ears heat up and he can see the pink dusting the other’s cheeks. Before he knows it, Craig starts leaning forward to steal another kiss.

 

This time, Tweek finds himself fully reciprocating the action.

 

* * *

 

 

The transition between friends to something more is subtle and there is no drastic shift like what Tweek expects there to be. It’s almost as if nothing had changed but yet at the same time everything feels completely different. They still have certain elements of their friendship but now Tweek finds there to be a great increase in the amount of skin ship when they’re sitting on the couch together and the sudden influx of heart emojis in their daily text conversations. Tweek finds himself naturally gravitating towards the other male. Craig gets them a pair of couple rings, to remind Tweek of his promise to the other. Tweek calls it “gay”, only for Craig to rebut with a “we are gay, babe”. Tweek flips him the bird, the new accessory adorning his middle finger, much to Craig Tucker’s amusement.

 

They still try to keep a low profile in public, Tweek is still not so keen on the media poking their nose into his love life. One day Tweek will probably reveal his relationship to his fans, but for now he’s content in keeping it a secret between him and his boyfriend. _Boyfriend._ He never thought that he would refer Craig as that ever again.

 

Everything feels so right.

 

Tweek can hardly believe that tomorrow is the grand premiere of the movie. This past year or so had been a wild ride for Tweek both physically and emotionally. He still has a hard time believing that all of this is real, still unconvinced that he’s together with Craig again. _Thank god for second chances._

Tweek is literally jittering in his seat right now, he’s so nervous and excited for tomorrow that he can barely sit still. Craig sits across from him and Tweek can tell that he is equally nervous, although he doesn’t really show it. It’s gonna be their big night tomorrow.

 

“Craig are you nervous about tomorrow?”

 

“Babe I’m so fucking nervous I might die.”

 

“Ngh, same, I don’t think I’m gonna sleep tonight.”

 

“I can’t believe the premiere is tomorrow. Feels so unreal. My first major Hollywood film.”

 

“So many people are going to see the film, oh the pressure!”

 

“Hey Tweek, I have an idea… how about we put away all those put away all those worries for tonight, have a little fun while we’re at it, forget everything about tomorrow just for a little while…”

 

“Craig Tucker are you suggesting what I think you are suggesting?”

 

“Absolutely.”

 

The other male sends him a devious smirk which send shivers down Tweek’s spine. _Oh my god he’s actually serious._ Ever since they had gotten back together, they hadn’t gone any further than rubbing tips or the quick hand job. Well, to be fair, neither of them brought up the idea of doing anything more. Tweek couldn’t believe his ears when the other had propositioned for them to have sex.

 

“Y-You’re kidding right?”

 

“Nope. I want you Tweek, we’re pent-up, tomorrow is a special day, why not go all the way tonight?”

 

“Gah, fine by me.”

 

The next few minutes happen in a blur to Tweek. It starts with a few sloppy kisses before the other starts pressing his lip on to Tweek’s neck. Tweek feels his knees buckling when the other starts to run his fingers through his blond hair. He directs Craig to his bed which is conveniently close by and pushes the other down onto the mattress, straddling the taller male. His mind’s a little foggy when Craig starts to tug on his sweater, urging him to remove the article of clothing. Their clothes are soon haphazardly strewn all over the floor of Tweek’s apartment.

 

Tweek’s really grateful that his hardening dick is finally freed from the tightening pants and suffocating underwear. They’re both completely exposed now, Tweek’s not that embarrassed by the fact that he’s completely naked in front of the other, but rather he feels himself heating up at the way Craig eyes his body up and down with such adoration. Craig’s looking at him like he’s the most beautiful art piece at a museum. _Jesus, that man is so fucking whipped._

Tweek leans forward to press his face into the other’s nape, while allowing their stiffened members to rub against each other. He hears Craig let out a breathy moan and the small noise sends blood rushing down to his groin. Although breathless, he still manages to stutter out a question in his raspy voice.

 

“C-Craig… do you want to top or should I do it?”

 

“It doesn't matter, I trust you either way.”

 

Craig leans forward and places a gentle kiss to Tweek’s lips, as a sign of trust between the two. Craig really loves the other so much he’s willing to do anything Tweek wishes.

 

“In that case, let me ride you. This time tonight I want to feel you in me, I can always top another time.”

Tweek lies back down onto the mattress, panting and legs spread apart, waiting for the other to come and prepare him. He hears Craig fumbling around for a while, and he was getting impatient from the lack of attention his dick was receiving.

 

“What is it Craig?”

 

“Do you happen to have lube and condoms somewhere around here?”

 

“Unfortunately no. Tonight was a little bit spontaneous thanks to somebody, so I don’t have either of them. There’s probably some lotion in bathroom which you can use instead.”

 

“What about-”

 

“I-It’s not as if we haven’t fucked without a condom before.”

 

“Tweek are you suggesting we go bareback?”

 

“Ngh… Well, to be honest I haven’t slept with anyone else other than you. And you don’t seem like the type of guy to go out and catch an STI.”

 

“Me too. Uh I didn’t fuck anyone while you were not with me, that is. I tried, but it just felt wrong that it wasn’t with you. I couldn’t do it.”

 

“God, we’re such idiots.”

 

Tweek hears the sound of the bottle cap open and he sees the other pour a generous amount of the lotion on to his fingers. He lets out a series of soft gasps when he feels the other press a finger against his entrance. The gasps turn into a moan when Craig slides the first finger in, Tweek writhing in discomfort at the sensation.

 

“C-Craig, I’m sorry… I…ah haven’t done this in a while.”

 

“Relax Tweek.”

 

Tweek lets himself loosen up a little bit and with that, the other manages to add a second finger in. The initial discomfort turns into pleasure after Craig starts gently fingering his hole, Tweek’s left panting and gripping his sheets. He can see the other growing larger at even small sound and exclamation that leaves the blond’s lips. By the time Craig slides a third long finger in, Tweek is nearly screeching. When the other starts moving his fingers again, he brushes against a sensitive spot, causing Tweek to arch his back in pleasure, letting out a loud ‘ack!’. The other continues to repeat this action a couple more times to hear more noises from Tweek. He pulls out suddenly and Tweek whines at the loss.

 

“Do you think you’re ready?”

 

“Ngh, I think so…”

 

Tweek flips the other around, pinning the taller below him. He climbs on to Craig and starts straddling him. Before he positions himself to take the other’s cock, Tweek decides to take a look at the man below him. Craig’s lying on his back, panting and face flushed, his black hair is all tousled and messy as Tweek runs his fingers through it. On top of that, he’s staring back at Tweek with such affection, love and trust that the other finds himself melting underneath that gaze. Tweek presses hurried kisses on the other’s bare chest and he can clearly hear Craig’s heartbeat so loudly when he does so. Tweek is 100% sure his heart is beating just as wildly.

 

You see, in the media and movies, sex is always portrayed to be something dirty or scandalous. But to Tweek, it is something different. This is not just a quick fuck between two people who just met like a scene in the movies, neither is it a juicy affair between two celebrities. Tweek loves Craig, and this action between them is a way for them to show their trust and affections to one another. The way Craig looks at him with such longing and desire makes Tweek want to keep on loving him forever. Tweek thinks the sight of Craig below him is so utterly beautiful.

 

Tweek pours a generous amount of lotion before bringing Craig’s hands to grab his waist and help position above his cock. He kisses the other once more before slowly lowering down onto his cock. Tweek hears the other let out a groan when he feels the other enter. It burns a little and Tweek has to stop himself for a while before he can take the other fully. He lets out a series of small whimpers as he pushes the other’s dick in bit by bit.

 

“You sure you can handle it honey?”

 

“Ngh, I’m not fragile you know, I won’t break! We’ve done this before! Plus, it’s not my fault that you’re…well endowed…”

 

“I know! Just take it easy babe.”

 

“Shh, you don’t tell me what to do, I’m in control here!”

 

To be honest, their little banter did help to ease the initial discomfort and Tweek continues to lower himself down. He feels Craig rubbing small circles on his hips as he inserts the other’s dick into him fully. Tweek’s forgotten how good it feels to have Craig in him, he feels so full. The moment Tweek starts moving, sliding up and down the other’s cock, the male below him letting out guttural moans which go straight to Tweek’s own dick. He notices how Craig’s face is scrunched up with pleasure and how the other was trying to restraint himself. When slides back down, he hears the other groan. Without warning, Craig thrusts upwards into him, coincidentally hitting that same sweet spot that makes Tweek scream.

 

“Ack! Do that again please!”

 

Their bodies continue to move together and every time Tweek feels the other’s dick brush against his insides he lets out small noises of pleasure. Craig has forgotten how vocal Tweek can get during sex, it’s not like he doesn’t scream and make those noises on a daily basis, but when they’re in bed it's completely different.

 

With every hit, Tweek feels arousal pooling in his lower regions, he knows he’s close. From the sound of it, Craig is too. It was probably only a few minutes but every second he spends with the other feels like an eternity. Tweek leans down towards the male below him, capturing his lips in a needy kiss. When they break apart, Tweek hears the other whisper those few special words, it’s so soft and breathless that he almost misses it. Tweek’s about to give the other a respond but before he can, he feels Craig shudder below him, groaning as he releases into Tweek. The feeling of the other’s come filling his insides, drives Tweek over the edge.

 

Tweek feels his toes curling and his mind go blank for a split second before coming all over their chests with a strangled screech. They’re both panting heavily as Tweek goes to lie back down beside the other. He just lays down for a couple minutes, too exhausted to move. When he’s about to get up and clean himself, Tweek feels a pair of arms around his waist pulling him back down.

 

“Craig, I need to get up, I’m gross.”

 

“You can wash up later, stay with me for a little while please?”

 

“Ngh, fine.”

 

Tweek faces the other again, Craig’s eyes are still hooded with lust. The other pulls him into a tight embrace, pressing butterfly kisses onto Tweek’s neck.

 

“Ah geez, you’re always clingy.”

 

“I love you. I love you Tweek, you know that right?”

 

“I know that and I love you too.”

 

When Tweek says those words to Craig, he does it with conviction, he doesn’t doubt the other anymore. Tweek knows that every time Craig says it, he means it with his whole heart. Craig never stopped loving him.

 

“I love you Tweek, I actually think that- “

 

“If you’re gonna say something about how ‘I can’t live without you’, then you're wrong Craig. We’re not codependent, we can survive on our own and we’ve got seven years of absence to prove that. But that being said, my life is better with you. Together we make each other better, and you make me happier than I could even imagine.”

 

“I know that, I was going to say that I think that with you I feel free to express my emotions, you make me a better person Tweek. I know I’ve changed you and you’ve changed something in me too. I don’t think I could love someone as much as I do now.”

 

“Oh my god you are so sappy. I love you, you dork.”

 

“You make me sooo happy Tweek.”

 

Tweek can’t remember if he actually got up to clean himself or not. He couldn’t care less when he found himself in the arms of his boyfriend the next morning. He pulls the covers over them before snuggling closer to the person he loves.

 

_If this is a dream, Tweek hopes that he never wakes up._

* * *

 

The dazzling lights and the flashes of the DSLR cameras nearly blind Tweek when he steps onto the red carpet. He can’t believe today was actually happening. Never in a million years did he think he would be here, standing on a red carpet together with his childhood sweetheart Craig Tucker.

 

Tweek is nervous, he feels his stomach churn and he can’t nibble on his nails in front of all these cameras to get rid of his nerves. He wants to reach out and grab hold of Craig’s hand, hoping the other would calm his nerves. But he’s not going to do that in front of the thousands of people who have their eyes on them just yet, Tweek’s determined to keep his boyfriend a secret for now.

 

Tweek feels that all of this is so surreal, today’s premiere feels almost exactly like his first one. It’s just that this time round, he has Craig, standing beside him, supporting each other.

“This feels exactly like my first premiere. I wish you’d been there Craig. It was all so grand and overwhelming.”

 

“I was there Tweek.”

 

To say that Tweek was shocked was an understatement. The actor stared at the other with his mouth wide for a couple of seconds, at disbelief of what he just heard from Craig. Tweek had convinced himself that, no he did not see Craig that night and was probably just delusional, but now the other was telling him otherwise.

 

“No way…You can’t be serious…”

 

“Yeah way. I was there that night, but you went back before I could come find you.”

 

“Oh my god Craig…”

 

After the red carpet interview is done and the press has taken so many photos that Tweek thinks he’s going blind from the flashes, the main cast and staff head back into the backstage lounge. Tweek and Craig sat together on the plush couch, lost in their own world. They couldn’t care less about the staff around them, to them, at that moment, it was only the two of them.

 

“I can’t believe I’ve made it this far, Tweek. I can’t believe I am able to stand right here with you beside me.”

 

“Honestly, same. It feels so unreal that you’re together with me.”

 

_Who knew that two boys from a small mountain town in Colorado would have made it this far in life._

 

“It was so hard for me Tweek, and I’m sure it was as equally difficult for you.”

 

“Oh you don’t even know half of it Craig, it’s so hard to make it in the acting field, I nearly gave up so many times.”

 

“I’m glad you didn’t, you’re amazing babe, I don’t even know how you did it.”

 

“It’s just like you said, I am capable of more than I think. I think that’s what got me through all those times. I still wished that you’d told me about you pursuing film, Craig. That way I still could have supported you through those rough times, even as a friend.”

 

“Oh don’t remind me Tweek, I’m so sorry I couldn’t be there for you all those years. It probably would have been less rough for us if we had supported each other. I’m really sorry I wasn’t there, Tweek.”

 

“Oh Craig, don’t be sorry. You believed in me first, that’s more than enough.”

 

Frankly it was almost impossible for them to reconcile in a Hollywood production. The amount of success required from both parties is insane. To make it big in this industry is hard enough by itself, what more both of them being able to work together in a blockbuster production. But by one way or another, here they both are, working side by side, standing in front of the crowd before them.

 

Although it may seem like they weren’t directly supporting each other all these years, their success was still heavily driven by each other. Tweek kept on pushing himself because of the other’s words of encouragement and belief in him, while Craig kept pursuing this road, in hopes that one day, he will finally catch up to Tweek. There may have been difficult obstacles along the way but it was all worth it to bring them to this moment right now.

 

Tweek has a good feel about the future. Now that Craig’s beside him, they can fully support each other.

 

He feels like together they are stronger than ever.

                                                                                                                                                                                                                  

 


	4. Act 4: And that’s a wrap!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tweek reckons that a person’s first love varies from person to person, and the experience he has with Craig is unique to the both of them. It may not have been the most pleasant, but Tweek wouldn’t exchange what he had with the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! This fic is finally done T-T It's been a great journey writing this fic and I am thankful for all the nice comments and kudos. I hope you like this short epilogue to wrap up the story!

“Ready Tweek?”

 

“With you here, I’m always ready.”

 

The two males step out into the lighted area, Tweek taking a look at all the numerous cameras and microphones set up all over the studio. The friendly host beckons the both of them to come take a seat on the plush couch beside him and they do as such. He hears one of the talk show staff announce that they’re on air and Tweek stiffens his posture.

 

He hasn’t been on this sort of TV interview for a while and Tweek can stop himself from fidgeting a little. The actor throws a sideways glance at Craig who is sitting beside him and Tweek reckons that the other is a little bit nervous as well. Tweek attempts to shift a little closer to Craig without making it too obvious.

 

“Good evening everybody and welcome to today’s talk show! Today is a special day as we have invited hot actor Tweek Tweak and lead director Craig Tucker for an exclusive interview. We will be discussing topics on their latest blockbuster film and many more so stay tuned!”

 

The front part of the interview goes without a hitch, the interview host had only asked generic questions about the film which Tweek and Craig have the answers memorized for. Everything is going smoothly and nothing is not out of the ordinary.

 

“Now for the moment that I’m sure a lot of fans have been anxiously waiting for… Mr Tweak and Mr Tucker, I am sure you two are aware of the rumors on your relationship. How do you two feel about this? Is there perhaps some truth to the claims? Are you two in a relationship?”

 

Tweek goes silent for a moment before turning to face the Craig. His own eyes met with the other’s sharp grey ones in a look of mutual understanding.

 

“You guys don’t have to answer anything if you’re uncomfortable! No pressure! It’s just that I’m sure many of your fans are curious about the whole situation and all! If you two wish to keep it private it’s oka- “

 

“No, it’s fine. I guess you all deserve to know anyways. Yeah, Tweek and I are in a real relationship, he is my boyfriend.”

 

“We’re actually okay with being open with our relationship, but we wanted to mess around with you all for a little bit. I guess now is the perfect moment to reveal it to the public.”

 

Tweek chuckles as he grabs a hold of Craig’s hand. He can practically hear his Twitter notifications blow up from the hundreds of fans who have been watching the live stream.

 

“So I guess that #creek is real. Did you get together while filming the movie? How long have you two been a thing?”

 

“Around 8 years and counting.”

 

“Yeah… We’re childhood sweethearts I guess? We got back together during the course of the filming.”

 

“Oh wow, it seems like you two are very committed then?”

 

“Certainly. I have now realized how important and special a person Tweek is to me and I won’t let him go that easily. Now that we are together again, I am proud to have him by my side as my significant other.”

“Craig is the reason why I started my acting career, his words of encouragement have brought me to where I am today. He’s changed something in me, believed in me when no one else would. He’s the first person who loved me and the first person I truly loved. Now that he’s here with me again I can’t imagine myself being with anyone else.”

 

It’s like the two of them were truly made for each other. Although their relationship may not have started on the most desirable circumstances, they still found enjoyment with what they had. Their personalities were so contrasting, Craig not giving any fucks at all while Tweek cared a little too much about everything. But this all the more balanced them out. Tweek learned to find his calm and Craig came to realize that letting his guard down and opening up sometimes was not so bad after all. Tweek thinks that if it weren’t for the other, he would have been a totally different person from what he is now. Whether it was by fate or by God’s will, their paths have crossed again and they were given a second chance to rebuild their relationship. Now that him and Craig were together again, Tweek can’t help but to think that _yeah maybe we do belong with each other after all._

 

Tweek reckons that a person’s first love varies from person to person, and the experience he has with Craig is unique to the both of them. It may not have been the most pleasant, but Tweek wouldn’t exchange what he had with the world. Tweek Tweak’s first love isn’t like what all the movies say. It's not all roses and flowers. It’s not a story where the handsome boy falls in love with a pretty girl and they live happily ever after. It definitely brought him heartbreak, and it was probably one of the most unpleasant experiences in life. However, neither is it like the majority of first loves in the real world. It doesn’t just end in a large break up and awkward conversations for the rest of his life. Sure there was a strained period between them but they worked to get over the obstacles between them. It’s not perfect but Tweek still gets his happy ending with Craig.

 

_Where ever I am, even if I am dreaming, to me it’s only you. I swear upon the rest of my life, there won’t be another you, you’re my last first love._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you just quote a NCT Dream song to end your fic? Yes. Yes I did, cause I am lame and uncreative. Sorry.
> 
> Thank you everyone for reading this fic! <3

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wanted to upload this a long ass one shot with an epilogue but I kinda got stuck after I wrote a little more than half of the story. I wanted to upload this up first to see if y'all have any little suggestions on how I should progress it, so the fic will be divided into 3 or 4 parts.


End file.
